In Times of War
by Orchid.Kisses
Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------

Draco was idling around in the library at Malfoy Manor. No one would look for him here. The other Death Eaters were practically allergic to books. But Draco could still hear the sounds of the Manor. The curses and swears and shouts proved to Draco that he wasn't really alone. Draco flipped through and old potions book of his. It was dog-eared and the pages were covered in notes. He used to love making potions and experimenting with them. The summer after fourth year he had spend days on end down in his grandfather's potions lab.

Merlin, if only he were that carefree now. He hadn't been down in the lab in nearly two years, and he hadn't made a potion in almost as long. He was too busy trying to avoid being caught and killed for being a spy. That and the fact he was the Death Eaters new favorite toy. His back still ached from yesterday when Carrow siblings had caught him and tested his endurance to Crucio. He could now go five whole minutes without screaming.

The Dark Lord had commandeered Malfoy Manor as his new headquarters. True, the wards and blood magic protecting the Manor were unequaled the world over, (followed the protection on the Black ancestral home). Draco understood why the Dark Lord had chosen Malfoy Manor, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Besides, the Dark Lord was still plenty mad at the Malfoy family. The Dark Lord could hold a grudge. He still hadn't forgotten Lucius's cock-up at the ministry and Draco's inability to kill Dumbledore. Besides, Draco had hardly endeared himself to the Dark Lord since then.

Draco's less than pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Snape. He sprinted into the library, his normally impassive face pale and terrified.

"Draco, the Dark Lord managed to retrieve Avery's memories from him. You must get out of here." Draco swore in several different languages. He threw the potions book to the side and followed Snape. They walked at a normal pace through the corridor, so as not to arouse suspicion. They reached a certain spot on the wall, and Draco pushed down on a stone. A doorway appeared, and closed again after them. They followed the secret passage to the very edge of the grounds.

The passageway was plenty old and dank. The steady drip-drip of water echoed in Draco's ears. The only other sound was their breathing, harsh and loud. It took all of Draco's self-control not to look back. They would hear pursuers long before they were visible, and if he turned back he would simply see Death Eaters that weren't there. They came to a fork and made a right. The stone disappeared to be replaced by moist dirt. No one besides house-elves had been in the passageway for decades and the air smelled dead.

They came up above ground at the very edge of the forest. The end of the forest marked the end of Malfoy property. Just then the mark burned. Draco fell to his knees and howled in pain. He could feel the Dark Lord's displeasure in him burning through the mark. Snape grabbed his arm, but didn't vocalize his pain.

"Come. Undo the wards. Now," Snape barked.

"Why? We've passed the Dark Lord's wards, and I can go through the wards without setting them off.

"Yes, but I cannot." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Snape cut him off. "Besides, someone needs to take you to safety. If you show up without me, you'll be killed. The Dark Lord sent me on a mission. He'll permit me to be late." The mark on Draco's left arm had dulled to a low throb, and Draco gritted his teeth against the pain. He slowly muttered the spells that would create a hole in the wards big enough for Snape to pass through undetected.

Draco was a Malfoy, the Malfoy heir, and as such he could pass through the wards surrounding the Malfoy property safely and quietly. They had bypassed the wards on the actual Manor put up by the Dark Lord by leaving underground. The Dark Lord was a madman, and madmen made mistakes. The key was using them to your advantage. Draco had been helping Potter do that for almost the entire war. But he digressed. And he had to concentrate if they were going to get out of this alive.

A hole appeared in the wards, visible only to very powerful wizards, or Malfoys. They ran through it and Draco closed it up behind him.

"How did you find out about Avery?" Draco asked.

"Potter had another 'vision'." Both the name Potter and the word vision were muttered in contempt. "Potter saw Him extracting Avery's memories and felt His displeasure at you. Potter didn't know what it meant, but he told Granger, who contacted me at once."

Great. Draco owed his life to Granger again. She was the only one of the 'Golden Trio', as Draco referred to them, who knew that Snape and Draco were spies. Potter couldn't be told because of his pesky connection to the Dark Lord's mind. The Weasel couldn't be trusted not to tell Potter. Granger met with Snape and Draco and passed on the info to the other two. They thought it came from the aurors. As if. The aurors were the biggest bunch of incompetents he had ever seen, and he went to school with

Longbottom.

"Where am I going?"

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Here." Snape thrust a piece of paper into Draco's hands. It said, The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The handwriting was messy and faintly familiar. "Memorize that, then burn it." Draco scanned the paper again, the incendioed it. "We should be far enough away to apparate now. Grab my arm." Draco complied and felt the familiar sensation of apparition.


	2. Chapter 2

**xSummary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------

Draco opened his eyes, but before he got more than a glimpse of blue and a whiff of salt, they were off again. This happened four more times, landing them in a dark alley, a cow field, what looked like Hogsmeade and finally a filthy Muggle square. Dammit, Snape was a paranoid bastard. Misapperating once to throw off pursuers was understandable, but four times was just unnecessary. However, he owed Snape his life. If he hadn't come to get him, Draco would have been snake food right now. The Dark Lord would have no doubt thought of plenty cruel torture methods before allowing Nagini to feast on his remains.

Draco looked around the square. His ears popped. He assumed that this was Grimmauld Place, but he didn't see number 12.There were numbers 10, 11, 13 and 14. Snape hissed "quiet" the second Draco opened his mouth.

Snape moved off towards the houses. As they came within 10 feet of the houses, numbers 11 and 13 began to move. A new house pushed its way in between them. The noise was hideously loud, and despite all his training, Draco flinched. Soon number 12 was in front of the two Death Eaters, the grimiest and darkest house of the lot. Snape walked up the stairs and whispered something that Draco didn't hear. Snape was moving slowly, managing to maintain his aloof air even while fleeing for Draco's life.

The front door opened, revealing a long hallway with house-elf heads lining one wall and covered portraits lining the other. Snape pulled him inside and the door slammed shut behind them. Draco had managed to push his fear to the back of his mind as he focused on the escape.

But it all came rushing back. Dozens of thoughts raced across his mind. This wasn't the Order of the Phoenix. Granger wouldn't have allowed those house-elf heads. Snape had turned on him. The Dark Lord was waiting for him down the hallway. Of course the Dark Lord knew he was a spy, he was the Dark Lord. Draco was a fool for trying to deceive him. He would never beg or plead. He was a Malfoy. But fuck it; he didn't want to die.

Draco broke out in a cold sweat, goose-flesh rising on his arms. His breathing became erratic. Snape had let go of his arm and was striding ahead. Draco hurried to catch up. He wasn't going to be left behind; this place was creepy. And courage was such a Gryffindor trait. Snape opened the door at the end of the hallway. Draco had a brief glimpse of the Golden Trio illuminated around a worn kitchen table.

Suddenly Snape pulled Draco down to the floor. A red jet of light shot over their heads, ruffling Draco's hair. He heard Snape swear. Draco pulled out his wand and silently put up a shield charm. Granger had leapt up and was standing in front of Snape and Draco.

"Get out of the way, Hermione!" yelled Potter.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" shrieked the Weasel. Granger had her wand out, which Draco knew from experience was a bad thing. But the other two had their wands out as well and looked angry enough to ignore the warning signs. Potter shot a spell around Granger, but Draco's shield charm deflected it.

"How did they get in here?" Potter looked spitting mad, and his voice was low but powerful. Unsurprising, really, considering the last time he had seen Snape and Draco had been the night Dumbledore died.

"Look, Harry, I can explain…" began Granger.

"Oh my gods, Hermione, that's where the extra copies of the address went. Lost them my arse. Who else did you give them to? Bellatrix Lestrange? Voldermort himself?" Everyone but Potter flinched. But Granger had had enough.

"How dare you!? After everything I've done for you? You think I'd betr-" She was cut off by matching shouts of pain from Draco and Snape. Draco dropped to his knees and clenched his teeth, barely holding back tears of pain. His mark fucking _burned_. Snape handled the pain slightly better, as usual.

"Ms. Granger, Draco's position has been discovered. I leave him in you care. We will still meet this week, as usual. I must go." He turned and marched out of the room.

Granger's eyes had widened and her mouth was slightly open.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." The looks of dumb horror on Potter and Weasel's faces increased. "Accio wands." Three wands, one hawthorne, one holly, and one willow, flew into Granger's outstretched hand. She used her own wand to gesticulate and order the boys around. "You, you and you! Sit down. I have some explaining to do."

"Too right," muttered Harry, glaring daggers at Draco.

"And no killing each other, and that means you Ron." Ron stopped trying to inch near enough to Draco to deck him. The three boys settled as far apart from each other as possible while still at the table.

"Harry, Ron, you cannot tell anyone about this. And I mean anyone. Not Lupin, not Tonks, and none of the Weasleys." Granger said.

"S'not like they would believe us," muttered Weasley. Granger narrowed her eyes.

"Malfoy has been a spy for us since the end of sixth year. Snape has been a spy for much longer, since before we were born."

"Even if that's true, which I doubt," said Potter, casting a dark look in Draco's direction, "it still begs the question how the fuck they knew where Grimmauld Place is." Potter's voice was steely and his eyes burnt with fury. "We changed the secret-keeper. The only way they could have known is if you gave them the location."

Draco was familiar with the look on Potter's face; he was usually on the receiving end. But he'd never seen it directed at Weasley or Granger. Apparently Granger had, because she didn't flinch.

"I gave it to them," said Granger, sounding not the least bit ashamed. Weasley made a choking sound, a look of betrayal on his face. Granger heaved a sigh. "You both will sit quietly and listen to my explanation. When I'm done, you can do what you want to me. Yell, scream, even hex me. But you will give me a chance to explain."

"Can we have our wands back?" asked the Weasel. Granger didn't even deign to answer him.

Granger began her tale; "Shortly after Dumbledore's death," Draco fidgeted uncomfortably, "I received a letter. I recognized Dumbledore's writing. I came down to show you two, but you were out, I forget where. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't wait until you returned. I had to open it.

"_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_If this has reached you, then my plan was successful. Harry has another Horcrux, Snape retained his place at Voldermort's side, and I was spared from a painful curse. I have written to you because I know you love Harry, and will help him in his search. You are also an incredibly bright witch, and capable of keeping a cool head. Snape is loyal to me. He has been ever since Voldermort killed the woman he loved, Lily Evans. Severus and I planned my death. We knew of Draco's impossible task, and arranged to have Severus complete it. I was suffering from a painful curse, manifested in my right hand, and wanted to face death on my terms. Severus helped me achieve this last goal. Ms. Granger, believe me. You need Severus. He will provide you with vital information about the Death Eaters and the Horcruxes. He will send you a message using this._

"The second I read the word 'this', the spell was activated and the word was transfigured into one of my galleons from the D.A.. Snape has the other one." Granger reached into her pocket and pulled out a galleon.

"Anyway, the letter went on,

_You know how to use it, Ms. Granger. Do not tell anyone, not even Harry or Mr. Weasley. They cannot be trusted to mind their tempers and view the matter objectively. I am merely an old man, but I know they will not react well. You cannot risk ruining this advantage for all your sakes. I have faith that you will carry this out. Go to my office and find my pensieve. In it are certain memories you must see. I still like lemon drops. _

'_This is no time for ease and comfort. It is time to dare and endure.'_

_Good Luck,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"I sat there for a hour turning the galleon over and over in my hands. I knew it was Dumbledore, the quote proved it. He told me that our sixth year after a prefect meeting. Besides, a Muggle said it, and no Death Eater would know a Muggle quote. The next day I snuck into Hogwarts. I found his pensieve and watched the memories." Draco raised one eyebrow. His opinion of Granger increased again. This was unacceptable. After awhile of living with her, he might actually come to like her. Potter and Weasley were staring at Granger with gobsmacked looks. At least Potter had his mouth closed.

Draco had never heard this story before, and obviously Weasley and Potter hadn't either. Draco was interested. He hadn't known whom Snape was meeting with from the Order of the Phoenix until he, Snape, was injured and sent Draco in his place. Draco realized Granger was still speaking, "…loved her. After Voldermort killed her-"

"Are you bloody crazy, Snape didn't love her! He wasn't capable of love!!" That was Potter.

"Yes he was, Harry. And he loved your mother." Potter was on his feet, face flushed.

"There's no way you can expect me to—HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! HE TOLD VOLDERMORT ABOUT THE PROPHECY! " Potter's voice had risen. Draco was surprised it took that long.

"I know Harry, I know. I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about this," Granger implored. Potter's wand flew out of Granger's lax fist and into his, Potter's, fist. He pointed it at Granger.

"Finite Incantatum," he said. Draco could feel the power behind that spell. It would have ended the Imperius Curse had it been present. Since it was not, Granger's hair simply fell down and her makeup vanished.

"Satisfied now?" asked Granger. Potter clearly didn't know what to if she was acting of her own free will. He turned to Draco. Who shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with Potter's gaze. The seconds dragged. Draco could see the question in Potter's eyes, but Potter seemed unwilling to voice it.

Draco broke the silence. "The Dark Lord is a madman. He treats his followers as badly as his victims. Death Eaters are forced to grovel at his feet. I'm a Malfoy. I don't grovel. I remember that, even if my father doesn't. The Dark Lord's mind has been warped by his petty quest of revenge against you, Potter. He disregards his former goals by trying to bring you down. Besides, he killed my mother." Draco held Potter's gaze for a few seconds, trying to make Potter look away first. But he couldn't do it. He had never been able to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Later that night Draco lay in bed in the bedroom Granger had shown him to. He thought about everything he had left unsaid. "I couldn't do it, you were right. I'm a coward. I wasn't strong enough to kill anybody." As punishment the Dark Lord had killed his mother. His father had told Draco he was unfit to bear the family name and hadn't spoken to him since. Frankly, Draco wasn't fussed. The fewer madmen talking to him the better. At least he wasn't disowned, and he was still a Malfoy. He would never have escaped otherwise.

Down in kitchen, he had gone on to explain the situation with Avery to all three Gryffindors. Avery had been suspicious about Draco's loyalty for a long time. Draco had gone down to the Manor's dungeons to sneak food to the prisoners. Somehow Avery had managed to follow Draco and caught him passing the food through the bars of Hestia Jones's cell. Draco was a superb duelist, years of practice with his father, Snape and even Potter had toned his skills. Avery was a mediocre wizard at best. Overpowering him was simple. What happened next was the problem. Killing him would have been the smart thing. The Dark Lord would think him killed in a raid. However, Draco was incapable of casting the killing curse. He had simply cast the most powerful memory charm possible and sent Avery on his way. Draco had been weak, and look where it got him.

He had not told the Gryffindorks that, of course. He told them that the Dark Lord would have been suspicious at Avery's disappearance, and that it just wasn't prudent to kill him.

After the story, the Gryffindors looked slightly more inclined to trust him, but not much.

"Look, I'm telling the truth, you must believe me," he'd said. Granger nodded and said she did. But the other two didn't look convinced.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Weasel.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do, Ron?" questioned Hermione

"Well, I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting a Death Eater live in the same house as me, even a Death Eater spy." Explained Weasel.

Potter suggested an Unbreakable Vow, binding Draco the their cause. Granger and Weasley had stared openly at that. Potter, though, had been giving Draco a look that was far too calculating, far too Slytherin, for comfort and hadn't noticed.

Granger was the Bonder. Draco had knelt on the floor, right hand clasped in Potter's. Potter's skin was surprisingly warm. Potter's hands were also bigger than Draco's, which irked Draco to no end. Granger had placed the tip of her wand on their joined hand.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, never reveal the location of this house or anything revealed to you here unless you have the permission of one of us three?"

"I will." The first red flame wrapped itself around their fists. Draco's voice was steady, but so was Potter's. Draco kept his eyes on their entwined fingers, not looking Potter in the face. This was Draco's first Unbreakable Vow. He could feel the magic running through his palm, from Potter's skin to his. The sensation was disconcerting, but not unpleasant.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, reveal to the Order any information about Death Eaters that you know?"

"I will." The second red flame was longer than the first.

"Will you…" Potter looked at Granger, as if unsure what to say. She mouthed something to him. "And will you help the Order fight against Voldermort?" Granger sighed. There was the slightest hesitancy in Potter's voice. As if he didn't think Draco would accept. Draco's head snapped up, eyes locking on Potter's. They were mocking, and offered a challenge. And even though it kept coming back to haunt him, Draco could never back down from a challenge offered by Potter.

"I will." The third flame burst forth, casting a red glare around the kitchen. It wrapped itself around their hands, just as the first two had. When it was gone, Draco could still feel the glow of the magic. And judging from the way Potter kept shaking his hand, as if to get out the tingling, he could too.

When Draco ventured downstairs the next morning, he heard sounds of a struggle coming from the dining room. He ran to the doorway, wand drawn. He stopped short at the sight that met his eyes. Potter and Weasley were engaged in a violent struggle with velvet moth eaten curtains. The curtains were attempting to strangle the boys. Men rather. Potter and Weasley were almost twenty, as was Draco himself, but he still viewed the two as the childish boys of his schooldays.

He entered the kitchen to find Granger pouring over a long piece of parchment. When she heard him come in, she rolled up the parchment and stowed it in her robes. Draco wasn't insulted, much.

"Why are Potter and Weasl—ey engaged in a battle with drapery?" Considering they were going to be living under the same roof for the foreseeable future, Draco figured it'd be better to try and be polite. And if he insulted one of the Golden Trio, he insulted all three. Living with three people mad at him was not Draco's idea of fun. Draco's idea of fun actually involved France and his family's chateau, with Potter hundreds of miles away, but he digressed.

"They're trying to make this house habitable. After Mrs. Black died, it got infested with all sorts of dark things. Whenever they have free time, Ron and Harry try to clean up some more and get rid of all the dark and dangerous stuff."

"Lest we all die a horrible death by curtains."

"Indeed." Granger tried to stay stiff, but Draco heard the humor lacing her voice. Granger might be Muggleborn, but she was far superior company to his other housemates.

Draco settled down and looked expectantly around for a house-elf. "I say, who serves the food around here?"

"You do."

"I beg your pardon," Surely Draco had heard wrong.

"We have a house-elf, but he is a bit, well he's completely crazy. He doesn't do any housework. He keeps going on and on about old Mrs. Black." Granger sounded fondly amused.

"What's his name?" inquired Draco.

"Kreacher, why?'

"Kreacher!" Draco all but shrieked. There was a pop and the ugliest house-elf Draco had ever seen was standing in front of him. He was bent over, and dressed in a disgusting loincloth. There were tufts of white hair protruding from his prodigious ears. Draco wrinkled his nose. "Elf, serve me breakfast." The elf's eyes widened as he took in Draco.

"Oh, how proud Mistress would be to see a proper pureblood in her house once again. The Malfoy boy, from the looks of it. Kreacher would be happy to serve you breakfast, Master." Looking very happy, he immediately set about cooking. Draco returned to the table and noticed that Potter and Weasley had entered the kitchen and were staring at him, with their mouths open. Draco sensed a pattern emerging.

"Bloody aristocrat," muttered the Weasel as he made his way over to the table. Reminding himself of his inner promise to be polite (at least out loud), Draco bit his tongue. Potter was staring at Draco with less derision than wonder in his eyes. He looked amazed that Kreacher was actually listening to someone. Stupid git, he'd probably tried to be kind to the elf and gotten nowhere. You have to firm with these creatures.

As Kreacher served Draco his breakfast, Draco noticed a change come over Granger. When she with Potter and Weasley, she changed. She became decidedly less friendly, and the three of them (Potter, Granger, and Weasel) retreated into their own private sphere. Draco had been working with Granger for several years, and they had learned to tolerate each other, even appreciate each other's company at rare times. But not when Potter and Weasel were in the room.

Draco ate quickly and had Kreacher wash his dishes. Then he fled. Only he called it a graceful exit, because Malfoys never fled, they exited gracefully. He had no desire to be in the same room as Potter and Weasel, and Granger, if she was with them. He would stay in his room.

And die of boredom. Draco spent the next few days studiously avoiding Potter and the Weasel. Whenever he was forced to be in the same room as them, Weasel glared at him and Potter, well, was Potter. He would stare at Draco whenever he thought Draco wasn't looking. But it wasn't an angry stare, more like a puzzled stare. And whenever Draco caught him staring, Potter would go for his wand. Draco was happier out of their company.

Draco had slept more in the past week than in the past year. But there was only so much sleep he could get. He had also wanked more than in the past year. The Death Eaters had had a less than encouraging effect on his libido, and it seemed determined to make up for lost time. Draco thanked Merlin for lube, because his prick would have been completely raw otherwise.

Granger had given him a few books to read, but he was finished with them in no time. The one relief from the monotony was Thursday when Granger returned from her meeting with Snape. It was the first news of the outside world Draco had heard.

Apparently the Death Eaters were marshaling for a grand scale attack. However, the Dark Lord didn't reveal the location. On a happier note, the Dark Lord was taking out his anger at Draco on Lucius. Draco was conflicted about this. Sure, Lucius was a heartless murdering bastard who deserved what he got. But he was still Draco's father. After a night of tossing and turning, Draco decided to remain true to the Slytherin he was and be glad that someone else was being tortured and not him.

Draco came down to breakfast late, because Potter and Weasley ate breakfast early. He shuddered at the mere thought. Draco was not a morning person. Granger was still in the kitchen, and nodded good morning. After a slightly awkward fifteen minutes in which Draco picked at the oatmeal and Granger studied her piece of parchment furiously, she spoke.

"We're going out today, we have something to do. Er- we being Harry, Ron, and I." She didn't look up from her parchment as she spoke. Draco wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he wasn't included in what promised to be a 'grand Gryffindor adventure', or upset that he would be left alone.

He responded the way he always did. "Oh, by all means. Go on one of your little adventures, while I remain here, bored to tears and going out of my mind. Fabulous." Draco threw up his arms as he talked, gesticulating wildly. Granger merely raised her eyebrows at him.

Oh, that was just not fair. Raising eyebrows was his thing, and now it was sullied by a Gryffindor. Fan-bloody-tastic. Draco hated his life sometimes. He wanted to rant and scream and curse someone (preferably Potter) and do something other than sleep or reread Moste Potente Potions. (Draco was slightly curious as to why a Gryffindor had that particular book in her possession.) And now the bloody Golden Trio was leaving him all alone.

If there was one thing he hated, it was being left alone. Well, Draco hated lots of things. Potter, poverty, manual labor and power-obsessed madman and Potter were at the top of his list, but he really did not like being alone. At the Manor growing up, he had been surrounded by house-elves, and it was almost physically impossible to be alone at Hogwarts. Even when the Dark Lord turned Malfoy Manor into his evil headquarters, there was always some other Death Eater in the Manor.

Fear was so plebeian, and very below a Malfoy. But telling himself that didn't stop the knots in his stomach from forming. When Draco was very little, he had gone on a trip to Greece with his parents. Something had happened at the Ministry that required Lucius's immediate attention. In all the fuss, Draco had been left behind at their Greek mansion. There was no one else there; even the house-elves had gone back to Britain. Draco had been left alone in the huge mansion for over twelve hours before his parents came back for him. It had been the worst twelve hours of his life. From that moment on, he had surrounded himself with people. He hated silence and loneliness. His worst nightmare was that he would be the only person left on earth. Everyone else was gone. If was a common nightmare of his, and he woke up sweating and screaming from it at least once a month.

At least that house-elf would be here. Draco sat down at his desk and quickly penned two letters, one to Crabbe and the other to Pansy. Both their families had fled Britain and the war, to escape the Dark Lord. The rest of Draco's former classmates could be found at Malfoy Manor, with Dark Marks on their arms. Draco wasn't sure of Pansy's or Crabbe's exact locations. The three of them corresponded very infrequently, and he missed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco went downstairs and handed the letters to Granger. "Post these while you're out." Then he turned tail and walked back upstairs before she could reply. He had enchanted the letters so only their intended recipients could read them. But still, he wished he hadn't had to leave them with Granger. No owls were allowed in or out of Grimmauld Place, however, and who knew when he would have another chance. He certainly wasn't leaving the letters with another Order member, not that he had seen any. There hadn't been an Order meeting in the week Draco had been there. People only came over for Order meetings for the same reason there weren't any owls. Too much traffic entering and exiting Grimmauld Place could attract attention.

When he woke, Draco could tell the Golden Trio had left on their quest or whatever the hell they were doing. He supposed it had something to do with the subject of the whispered conversations that ceased whenever he entered the room. Draco wasn't vain enough to think they were about him. Well, okay, he was, but he wasn't stupid enough. Draco stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to the door, grabbing his robe from the chair and stopping in front of the mirror. Potter had lent him some robes, being nearer to Draco's size than the gargantuan Weasley. Draco had refused to touch them at first, but soon realized he couldn't keep wearing the same robe for the rest of the war.

He had transfigured the robes in something wearable. Not being a seamstress, the best Draco could manage were simple black robes, similar to the Hogwarts ones, but without the house accents. Draco shrugged on the robe looked at himself in the mirror. His blond hair lay immaculate as always, his fringe falling down in front of his left eye. He hadn't cut his hair in ages, and it was down to his chin. His skin was pale, paler than usual, from months of being locked inside Malfoy Manor. Pansy had always said his eyes were his best feature, but Draco didn't agree. They stared back at him, grey and lifeless. Still, he made a pretty picture.

Draco walked down to the kitchen and had Kreacher prepare him a snack. After eating it, he stared at the wall for fifteen minutes.

Sweet Merlin, he was reduced to staring at the wall he was so bored. He decided to go explore the house. The Gryffindors were rubbing off on him.

He started with the front hall. Hearing Granger's story of the house-elf heads had almost made him ashamed to be related to them. It was so crass. When Malfoy house-elves died, they were cremated. But then he remembered Granger's indignant speech about house-elf rights, inhumane practices and spew, whatever that meant, and he smiled.

Draco was curious about the covered paintings blanketing the other wall. He had been warned not to uncover them, but Potter had left it at that. He stopped in front of the largest painting. It was probably life sized. There was a sticking charm holding the curtains closed, but a wave of Draco's wand took care of that. The second the painting was uncovered the screaming began.

"FILTH, BLOODTRAITORS, HALFBLOODS PROFANING THE HALLS OF MY FATHERS!" Draco started, and tried to pull the curtains back closed. But the woman in the portrait lowered her voice.

"You don't look like the rest of the filth. You look like darling Narcissa." Only long hours with his father of learning to control his emotions stopped Draco's jaw from dropping. He recognized his Great Aunt Black from the Malfoy Family tree. His manners caught up with him.

"Indeed, ma'am, I am Narcissa's son. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your father was a pureblood, I hope," Mrs. Black sniffed.

"Of course, ma'am. He was Lu—is Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah, Lucius, a very respectable young man." Somehow Draco sensed telling her he had been disowned would not go over well.

"Did you say this is the house of your fathers?" Draco asked.

"Of course my boy, this is the Black Ancestral home. I'm not surprised the scum who live him haven't told you. They have no proper Pureblood pride. You must come to visit me often. It is so good to see a proper Pureblood again. And one who is half Black. For too long has this house been filled with halfbloods and mudbloods. I trust you will work to bring the House of Black into order once again." Draco bowed.

"I will do my best, ma'am. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, my boy." She actually simpered at him. Draco closed the curtains and put a stronger sticking charm on the curtains than had been there before. That certainly explained why all the paintings were covered. Mrs. Black was quite the eyesore. She was thin as a skeleton, and her skin was pasty. Her hair hung in dark brown clumps, unkempt. Her eyes were the worst. They bulged out of their sockets, and the veins were clearly visible. The drool only added to the aura of madness. Having no wish to encounter any more of his mad, dead relatives, Draco started exploring the rest of the house.

On the third floor, Draco encountered a door that wouldn't open. It wasn't Granger's usual locking charm, which he could undo. Although, he hadn't expected Granger to know a locking spell of that caliber. Gryffindors were supposed to be all about sharing, not keeping people out. Or maybe that was Hufflepuffs. The two started to blend together after awhile.

The room was heavily warded, but Draco thought he recognized the wards. His curiosity was piqued. What could possibly need to be warded by blood wards? Draco studied the wards for a few more minutes. He recognized the first ward. It was the first one his father had taught him. It ensured that only someone who had a certain type of blood (Pureblood, Malfoy, or in this case Black) could enter the room. The second ward was giving him a little more trouble. He knew he had seen it before. Then it hit him. It was an age line. It ensured only someone of age could cross. Well, Draco fit both categories, so why wasn't the door opening? Draco reached and tried to turn the handle again. Nothing happened.

"Open up for Merlin's sake!" he shouted. Suddenly, the handle changed shape under his palm. The handle was made of bronze, with intricate designs etched on it. Now it seemed to split in half, leaving a gaping hole in the middle. He tried turning it once again, and nothing happened. Except the handle bit him, Draco howled and pulled back his hand, bring it to his mouth. The door seemed satisfied, however, and swung open. Draco stepped inside, thinking, "this had better be worth it."

It was, it most certainly was. Draco had found the Black Family Library.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Warnings:** Sexual content. Language.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

Draco was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear the trio return.

"Where could he be?"

"He couldn't have left; you'd have felt it in the wards."

"Do you think he died?" Smack.

"Honestly Ron." Draco sighed, but he didn't stop reading. With a flick of his wand, he opened the door to the library. The sound of footsteps stopped. Draco thought that since a member of the Black family was in the library, the wards were nullified, but he wasn't certain. If the wards reacted badly and hexed the trio, Draco wasn't too fussed.

"How'd he get this door open? I've been trying for months!" Granger sounded cross.

"Dark Magic, I'd bet." Weasley spoke as if this confirmed all his suspicions. The three of them entered the library, and all talking ceased. Granger's expression was one of pure ecstasy.

"Sweet Merlin, think of all the information in here," she whispered rapturously. Potter and Weasley were less impressed with the books, however.

"How the hell did you find this, Malfoy?" Potter snarled. "How'd you get the door open?" The war had done nothing to improve Potter's temper.

"I used my secret powers of Dark Magic," answered Draco. Potter moved forward in a manner intending to be threatening, but which didn't scare Draco at all. Really, it didn't. "The wards require someone of Black blood to open the door. I'm half Black."

"But Ron's a pureblood, why couldn't he open the door?"

"I'm going to assume that you are implying all Purebloods are inter-related, and not that Weasley is a Black." Draco gave an elegant little shudder at the thought and felt Potter's and Weasley's temper rise in response. "My mother was a Black, I have far more Black blood than Weasley."

"I suppose you think that makes you better than me," growled Weasley.

"No, actually. I require no proof to know that I'm better than you," sniped Draco. Draco and Weasley continued to glare at each other until Granger pulled Weasley away. The trio moved to explore the library. Granger made happy little noises every once in a while. Potter and Weasley kept shooting Draco what they thought were covert suspicious looks. Draco sighed, picked up a few books and left.

Draco stayed up late reading, so it was almost eleven o'clock when he woke up. His father would have been ashamed to see a Malfoy let the morning go to waste, but his father could get stuffed for all Draco cared. It just wasn't natural to do anything before nine o'clock at the earliest. Draco went down to the kitchen and found it deserted, just the way he liked it. He called Kreacher and ordered bacon and toast with some tea.

Kreacher kept giving Draco rapturous glances that were a far cry from the way he look at Potter.

At least Potter's house-elf thought Draco was better than Potter. Weasley came into the kitchen and glared when he noticed Draco. Fan-bloody-tastic. Weasley looked at Kreacher, appeared to inwardly debate asking Kreacher to make him something too, and decide against it. He approached the counter and started getting in Kreacher's way. Draco glared at this back. If anything happened to his breakfast, Weasley would pay. At least Kreacher's mutters of "blood traitor" and "disgrace" were heartening.

Kreacher brought Draco's breakfast over and Draco dismissed him. The sounds of Weasley banging around continued. Draco ignored the sounds and took a sip of the tea. It was a tad bit cold this morning and Draco was about to call Kreacher back and have it fix it when he noticed Weasley. He was staring at Draco with a funny look on his face.

"How's your tea, Malfoy?" he asked, and grinned. Draco immediately spat out the little left in his mouth but it was too late. He'd already swallowed several mouthfuls. He could feel a numbness spreading through his mind, and realized Weasley had put veritaserum in his drink. The worst thing about veritaserum was you were still conscious, but you had no control over what came out of your mouth. You knew you weren't supposed to be telling these things, but you couldn't help it.

"What's your name?" Weasley asked. Draco could practically hear the triumph dripping from his words.

"Draco Abraxas Orion Malfoy," Draco said tonelessly. Weasley burst out laughing. Draco personally thought that was a bit rich coming from a guy with the middle name of Bilius.

"Do you know who I am?'

"Yes." Weasley waited, obviously expecting Draco to go on. When this didn't happen (Draco had no intention of making this easy for him), he said.

"What's my name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Damn the veritaserum for not allowing the proper spite and scorn to adorn his words.

"Good, the veritaserum seems to be working."

"And isn't that just smashing?" said Draco. Weasley continued on as if there was no interruption, and Draco realized there hadn't been. The veritaserum prevented him from speaking unless asked a question.

"Why are you here?"

"I was having breakfast." Weasley growled in frustration and Draco felt a small amount of satisfaction at ticking him off so completely. A very small amount.

"Why are you at Grimmauld Place?" Weasley asked from behind his teeth.

"Snape brought me here." Weasley decided to try a different tack.

"Why does Hermione trust you?"

"I have no idea." It was true. Draco supposed it was Dumbledore's letter, but he couldn't say any speculation unless properly prompted. Weasley threw up his hands in frustration. It was his own fault for being a bad investigator.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Ah, that was question Weasley should have started with.

"Yes," slipped out before he could stop it. Technically, Draco was a Death Eater; he had the Dark Mark. He just wasn't working for the Dark Lord. Weasley was a terrible interrogator. Plenty of people served the Dark Lord but didn't carry the Mark. Meanwhile, Weasley's eyes had widened and he crowed with triumph.

"I knew it, I was right! I bet you never expected Ron Weasley to discover your secret plot."

"No." If Draco had had a secret plot, he would never have bet Weasley would figure it out. Weasley, though, obviously hadn't meant it as a question, and he didn't look pleased with the answer.

"I suppose you think you I'm not as smart as you, not as good as you because I'm just a blood traitor?"

"No, I think you're not as smart as I am because of every exam we took at Hogwarts. I couldn't care less about your blood." Weasley was not expecting that.

"You—you don't care about blood? Since when?"

"I spent the last two years with the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's finest, the Purebloods. And not one of them could best Granger in a duel, besides maybe Aunt Bella. Those pathetic excuses for wizards are following a madman. A half-blood is in charge, the two most powerful wizards in this war are half-bloods. I learnt not to value blood when my father turned against me. Power and money are far more important." Weasley was staring at Draco with his mouth open.

"You think You-Know-Who is a madman, but you still follow him?"

"Yes, I think the Dark Lord is a madman, but no, I don't follow him."

"You just said you were a Death Eater." Draco didn't answer; it hadn't been a question. "How is that possible?"

"Being a Death Eater means you carry the Mark, not that you serve the Dark Lord." Weasley's mouth was open again. He'd start collecting flies soon.

"You don't serve You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"You're not a spy for You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"You—you," Weasley seemed to be having trouble finding his next question, "you're not working for you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No." Draco repeated. Weasley sighed.

"I guess Hermione was right about you then. You're still a prick, though." Weasley's face suddenly brightened. His orange hair and large features took on a demonic glow. "And I have you on veritaserum, all to myself." Draco's stomach got even more knotted. "What's your most humiliating moment?"

"When Professor Moody turned me into a ferret." Draco tried to convey, through his monotone, the depth of his hatred for Weasley. He suspected he failed, utterly. Weasley crowed with laughter. Draco wished the floor would open up and swallow Weasley, and then crush him into a thousand little pieces.

"What's it like-"

"What's going on?" Granger asked, as she and Potter entered the room. Weasley froze, looking like a deer in the headlights. Granger's eyes narrowed as she waited for an answer.

"Uh, nothing, just having a, err, chat with Malfoy here."

"So you're not fighting?" she questioned. Weasley seized on the unexpected out.

"'Course not, just a friendly chat." Weasley tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Potter was staring at Draco, though.

"Okay there Malfoy? You look a little off. Conversation with a blood traitor that painful for you?" Draco supposed his stare was blank and glassy, and his head was rolling on his shoulders like most veritaserum victims. But this was his chance.

"No, I'm not alright. Weasley put veritaserum in my drink. This conversation was very painful, but not because Weasley's a blood traitor."

"What? Ron!"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. He's just saying that to turn us against Ron, right Ron?" Both Potter and Weasley looked at Weasley expectantly, waiting for him to deny it. But Weasley's ears were as red as his hair and he looked as shifty as Draco had ever seen him.

"I-err-well, I had to, mate. I mean, all we had to go on was Snape's word that he was on our side-"

"And mine," piped up Granger, outraged.

"And my dream," added Potter.

"Well, You-Know-Who has been known to send you false stuff before, you know. And Harry, mate, you trust far too easily. I mean, we let him in to our bloody headquarters. We deserve to know his true loyalty." Potter looked convinced, but Granger didn't.

"Honestly, Ron. He took an Unbreakable Vow."

"Those can be fooled, remember Snape's with Narcissa Malfoy?" Granger raised her eyebrows again. Draco seethed.

"Well, is he on our side?" Granger was ever the pragmatic one.

"Yes," muttered Weasley, staring determinedly at his shoes.

Potter was still wrestling with his emotions. Sweet Merlin, the git was transparent. On the one hand, he was glad he hadn't welcomed someone working for the Dark Lord into the headquarters. On the other hand, it was so much easier to see Draco as an evil Death Eater instead of a spy for the Order. After all, Draco was a Slytherin. Draco recognized the feeling, although it pained him to have anything in common with Potter, even something as universal as emotion. Draco had struggled with that feeling himself, seeing Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors bending their knees to the Dark Lord. The world wasn't divided into Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but it would have made everything so much easier.

Draco had been so focused on Potter that he missed Weasley's blushing explanation as to where he got the veritaserum.

"Hermione, Ron has a point, if I had known he had the veritaserum, I would've given it to him." Hermione threw up her hands.

"And my word counts for nothing, I suppose?" she asked acidly. "What you did was wrong, Ron, especially since you were abusing the privilege, by the sounds of it when we came in."

"But he's a prick!!"

"What you did was wrong, Ron, end of discussion." She turned to Draco. "Come on." Draco followed her dumbly, cursing the veritaserum for taking away his will to resist. Granger left him in his room. Draco sat on the edge of his bed until the veritaserum wore off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

"Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Draco?" Kreacher asked as he appeared with a pop.

"Where is Weasley?"

"If Master Draco wishes to curse the bloodtraitor, Kreacher is wishing to watch." Kreacher bowed.

"Find me Weasley and I'll consider it." Kreacher disappeared with another pop, eyes alight with glee. Draco paced up and down his room, turning curses over and over in his mind. What to use on Weasley? He had just come to a decision when Kreacher reappeared.

"The bloodtraitor is in the kitchen, defiling my poor Mistress's kitchen," said Kreacher. Draco nodded and strode out of the room. He could hear Kreacher following him, muttering under his breath.

Draco blasted the kitchen door open, and it banged against the wall, leaving an indent. He strode in, seeing Potter, Weasley and Granger apparently in the midst of an argument. He walked forward slowly, and was gratified to see a flicker of fear on Weasley's face. Draco silently cast a curse before turning to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter. Who was glaring at him. Potter really wasn't any better the Weasley. Draco cast a stinging hex at him, followed by a bat-bogey hex.

Draco's wand was hidden in his sleeve, and other than a slight twitch of the wrist, he gave no sign of his spellwork. (Although the bogeys flying around Potter's head were a bit of an indicator). He marched out of the room and on him way out of the door he heard Weasley's shrieks. Weasley shrieked like a little girl. Potter shouted after him.

"Malfoy, what the hell did you do?" Draco shot a blasting curse over his shoulder and Potter was blasted back into the kitchen. Draco climbed the stairs, barricaded himself in the library and set about brooding.

He was still brooding thirty minutes later when Granger came and knocked on the door. "Malfoy, what's the counter-curse?" She asked, trying to be reasonable. Draco was in no mood for reasonable.

"Why should I tell you? He gave me fucking veritaserum without my permission. He deserves what he got."

"Please, Mafloy, he's sorry."

"Like hell he is. But another few hours of invisible spiders crawling all over him should make him sorry." Granger stomped away in frustration.

Draco didn't leave the library until he was sure everyone else was asleep. He had Kreacher bring him some food in his room and checked for unwanted potions. Part of him was mad at himself, for not checking the food for potions. But the larger part was mad at Weasley, for slipping him the veritaserum. So much for Gryffindor chivalry.

Draco stayed in his room all day, only coming out late at night. He headed down to the kitchen, which was rapidly becoming his least favorite room in this gods-forsaken house. Draco wasn't actually that hungry, so he only took some of the left over tea and sat down. He had brought a book from the Black library and it was open on his lap. He was halfway through the biography of Ptolemy when he heard footsteps in the hall. He spun around to face the doorway and drew his wand.

A shaggy black head came into view. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and then realized that Potter really wasn't something to be relieved about. Draco sat back down and went back to his book. Unfortunately, Potter didn't get the telepathic message to not engage him in conversation.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you scared me!"

"Aww, was the big brave Gryffindor scared by the mean Slytherin?" Potter flushed, and ducked his head.

"I just meant I wasn't expecting you to be here." Draco noticed that Potter was dressed in his pajamas, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Potter obviously worked out. No. He did not just think that. It was a result of having only his right hand for company for so long. That was it.

Potter seemed to have finally picked up Draco's telepathic message, and he was drinking his tea in silence. Draco got through two more pages before Potter felt the need to speak once again.

"Do you really not care about blood anymore?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm sure Weasley told you everything I said." Draco tried not to sound too bitter.

"Why'd your father turn against you?"

"If it's all the same to you, Potter, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is it because you couldn't kill Dumbledore? I thought so. I saw you that night. You weren't going to do it. If only the Death Eaters hadn't come up when they did. Maybe you would have accepted Dumbledore's offer and none of this would have happened."

It was one thing to acknowledge his greatest weakness in his head. It was another thing entirely for Potter to figure it out, and to have been present for his weakest moment. Potter had read him just as easily as Draco had read him earlier. It was extremely disconcerting. And more than a little infuriating.

"You don't know what the fuck you're on about, Potter. Please keep your insane babbling to yourself."

Potter laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."

"You have no right to come in here-"

"I have every right! This is my house!"

"-and talk to me like you know me. I was never good enough for you in school, don't take pity on me now!" Draco flushed slightly. He hadn't meant to let that much out. Being around Potter did that to him, though.

"Maybe that's because you were a prick in school! You were a right pillock who was always trying to get me in trouble!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Potter. Others may believe it does, but it DOES NOT! Not everything's about you and if you would just get over your self-centered arrogance-"

"I know everything's not about me but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a bastard!" Draco was livid. No one else made him lose control like this. He had had to control his emotions around the Death Eaters; he never let his guard down. And one word from Potter and he flies off the handle.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU, TOO!" They stood staring at each other, chests heaving. Potter's cheeks were tinged with pink and his eyes were very bright. He looked almost attractive. The thought wasn't even fully processed when Draco turned around and fled.

When Draco woke up the following morning, very hard, he told himself that it had nothing to do with his dreams about green eyes and messy black hair.

Draco had planned to stay in his room all day, and that plan was reinforced when he remembered that Granger had told him there would be an Order Meeting today. However, Granger had different ideas. She came up to his room and opened the door. Draco could hear sounds of people floating up the stairs. It made a nice change from the usual silence of Grimmauld Place. Even if all those people hated Draco.

Draco had been curled up in windowsill, reading (surprise surprise). When the door opened, he uncurled himself and stretched out.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"There's and Order Meeting going on."

"Fantastic."

Granger sighed. "We need you there."

"So I should go down there and mingle with people who will hex me on sight? I think not." Draco appreciated Granger sticking up for him during the veritaserum incident, and tried to show it by being somewhat polite.

"We're planning against a Death Eater attack. A Death Eater perspective will be useful."

"Get Snape, then." Granger sighed again.

"I didn't want to resort to this. If you don't go down there, I'll burn your letters."

"What letters? You have my letters? Give them to me!"

"After the meeting," was all Granger said, as she gestured out the door and downstairs. Draco shot her a very nasty look that had no affect. He huffed, "Bint," as he walked downstairs.

Granger entered the kitchen before he did. Draco heard several greetings for her while he was steeling himself. He pushed open the door and strode forward, following Granger's path. The entire room subsided into whispers that were clearly about him. He took a seat at the table, across from Potter and Weasley. Granger was next to him.

Draco surveyed the room. So this was the infamous Order of the Phoenix. He saw a few people he recognized, and many more he didn't. Professor McGonagall was there, and her expression was the least unpleasant. He also saw Remus Lupin sitting next to a young witch was bright pink hair. Draco recognized another former Defense profcssor, Mad-Eye Moody. There were no less than seven Weasley's in attendance, if one included the Weasel himself. Draco was surprised that Weaslette was there. He figured Potter would have done everything he could to keep his precious girlfriend out to the war. He also saw several people he recognized from Hogwarts, mostly Gryffindors, and an annoying prat from Hufflepuff, Zach something. There were also about fifteen other witches and wizards Draco didn't recognize.

Potter stood up. "We have received intelligence that a large-scale attack is being launched by the Death Eaters. We lost one spy," here he nodded at Draco, "so we don't have as much information as we'd like. Voldermort's keeping these plans very quiet, in case we have another spy."

Everyone was paying attention, and most people had stopped staring at Draco. It was weird; no one had brought up an issue about him being in the room. Granger took pity on him and leaned over.

"We told everyone that you were a spy and that we questioned you under veritaserum already." Draco nodded.

Moody spoke up. "What do we know, boy?" Draco was not pleased to notice Moody seemed to have acquired several new scars since last time they met. Also, Moody's magical eye hadn't left Draco since he entered the room.

"It's Diagon Alley, we've gathered that much. That date is more…vague. We know it's going to be soon, but that's about it." Potter sat down and let Granger stand up to speak.

"This isn't going to be like the attack on the Weasley's shop. This will involve more Death Eater's than we've had to fight before." Potter looked upset at this, for some reason. It's another opportunity for him to prove how amazing he is. "Moody, do you want to take over?"

Moody heaved his body off his chair. "We need to have people watching Diagon at all times, to alert us to when the attack is. We need constant vigilance! We'll go in groups of two, and have at least three teams watching at all times."

"That's a waste." Every head in the room swiveled to Draco.

"I'd say I know a bit more about what I'm talking about than you, sonny," barked Moody.

"Not about Death Eaters, you don't. You only need one team watching Diagon Alley. When the Death Eater's attack, you'll know. Death Eaters are not known for their subtlety. And they're proud of what they're doing. When they do attack, it'll be at night. The Dark Lord has an aversion to sunlight."

The kitchen was silent until Granger spoke up. "That fits with all of the previous attacks, there hasn't been one that took place during the day." Draco saw a few nods around the kitchen. Moody had both eyes on Draco now.

A Weasley with long red hair and a fang earring spoke up. "I can get the goblins to let us watch from a window near the top of Gringotts. You can see the entire Alley from there." Moody nodded his agreement.

"Good, so we have our location. We'll stick with the pairs from last time. One pair will be on duty at all times. Kingsley will coordinate the schedule." Moody nodded at a tall, bald, black man in the corner by Mr. Weasley. "You three, how is it going?"

"Fine," was all Granger said. But Moody seemed satisfied.

"When the attack comes, one person notify the Order with the coin and the other send a Patronus to the aurors. Then get in there and save as many lives as you can."

Draco tuned out the rest of the meeting, which was just Order members giving reports. He did pay attention to names, though. The woman with the pink hair was Tonks, the longhaired Weasley was Bill, and a black-haired witch sitting in the back was Anna Bones, mother of that Hufflepuff in Draco's year.

One thing Draco couldn't tune out, unfortunately, were all the unpleasant stares in his direction. He could see the suspicion clearly on several faces. Some people, Draco saw, were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt based on Potter and Granger's words, but they were few and far between.

When the meeting was over, most people left, but the Weasleys and Kingsley Shackelbolt were staying for dinner. Draco beat another one of his manly retreats upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

Draco came down to the kitchen sometime after midnight. He had fallen asleep after the meeting and woke up starving. He didn't feel like company, but couldn't cook for his life. He opened his mouth and called for Kreacher, who immediately set about heating up the leftovers.

When he was alone again, Draco scarfed down his food. It was good; he'd give the Weasley woman that. His mother had never gone within fifty feet of the kitchen when Draco was growing up; they had elves to do that.

When Draco heard footsteps, he groaned. He made it to the doorway of the kitchen before Potter came into view.

"Running away again, Malfoy? You seem to do that a lot."

"Fuck you, Potter! Maybe I just don't feel like hanging around with a bunch of Gryffindor assholes and twenty other people who think I'm scum."

"It's a step up from Death Eaters, at least."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Right. A werewolf, a couple of renegade aurors, Moody, a thief and the Weasleys. I fail to see how that is a step up."

Potter snarled and stepped closer. They were almost chest-to-chest at this point, and Draco's dream from last night chose this moment to make itself remembered.

"Don't talk about them like that! They're good people, who are risking their lives to defeat Voldemort, not that you'd understand about that."

"Uh huh." It took Draco a moment to process Potter's words. "Being a spy risked my life more than anything your precious Order could do," he remarked once he could think.

Potter's glare intensified, but he stepped back and walked away. Now who's running away? Thought Draco. Despite spending the last minute praying furiously that he would, once Potter was gone Draco found himself mourning the loss of Potter's presence.

Following Potter with his gaze, Draco noticed how tense Potter was. He was banging around the pots and pans and swearing up a storm.

"What's eating you, Potter? Shouldn't you be excited about your coming watch duty? You're getting out of this hellhole, at least."

Potter barked out a laugh. "What sodding watch duty? Precious Potter can't possibly be put on watch duty, and Merlin forbid he actually takes part in the coming battle. Not, I have to sit at home while people I love go out and fight for me!! FUCKING PROPHECY!"

Draco unconsciously stepped back. Potter had turned around and advanced on him as he had spoken. Draco felt the wall behind him and tried to quench down the fear. And the lust.

"Do you know what its like to sit on your arse while the most important people in your life fight your battles for you? Of course you don't, Malfoy, you're the most important person in your life."

The fear was gone, replaced by anger. "Don't talk about something you don't understand, Potter! All of sixth year, the Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother unless I killed Dumbledore. He tortured her in front of me. I know exactly what it feels like to have someone you love in danger and not be able to do anything about it."

Draco pushed off the wall, and his chest bumped Potter's. There were no cliché fireworks at the first contact, but the sensation went straight to his groin nonetheless. Fortunately the bump to his chest had caused Potter to back up a foot. The boys stood in stalemate, neither moving nor backing down. Draco's eyes never left Potter's face, taking it all in.

The green eyes so full of emotion that they pulled Draco in; the messy hair, not quite covering the infamous scar; the lips, slightly wet from Potter's tongue and oh-so-perfect. Just when Draco knew he was going to do something he would regret, there were footsteps in the hall.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Came the unmistakable tones of Weasley.

Harry and Draco sprang apart, and Draco all but ran out into the hall, pushing past a startled Weasley. His heart was still hammering as he locked himself in his room, and he banged his head against the door even as one hand came down to work at his erection. He was so deeply fucked.

Draco was granted a reprieve of several days free from Potter's presence. He realized he had a problem, somewhere deep down. But he was an expert in denial.

In first year, when Potter refused his friendship he told himself it was because Potter was not worth his time. Potter would grow to regret his decision, and Potter was a prat. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Draco had regretted that moment ever since, he had been the prat, not Potter.

Fourth year Potter got into the Triwizard tournament. That year Draco realized how much more important and powerful Potter was, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself for another four years.

During sixth year, when he had been given that impossible task, he deluded himself into thinking he could do it. He could achieve this task, triumph, and be a hero for once. He would show Potter and everything Potter stood for.

He did the same thing now. He took the newest thoughts of Potter and shoved them to a closet in the back of his mind. The thought that every thought in the closet involved Potter barely had time to surface before he shoved that one in too.

When Draco was abruptly woken early one morning, he wasn't too pleased. He growled and muffled the sounds coming from the hall. Turning over, he buried his head under his pillow and went back to sleep. It didn't even occur to him that three people couldn't possibly make that much noise.

The next time he awoke, it was to blessed silence; even after he removed the muffling spell. Handy little spell, that. Some of the boys in Draco's dormitory had been less than shy about wanking and later shagging. The only chance for a decent nights sleep was to muffle the sounds. He had poured through five library books in second year before he found the perfect one. Coconos created a soundproof cocoon around the caster, affording complete silence. It was helpful for studying and blocking out his roommates' extracurricular activities, but not so useful when Death Eaters were around. It made it impossible to hear them approaching.

After a perfunctory shower that was freezing cold, Draco headed downstairs. His hair was wet, and dripping down his shirt. He shook it out, spraying water droplets all over the kitchen and Potter. Who didn't react. Potter was just sitting there, not moving. His hands were gripping the table, knuckles white. It looked like the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

"Potter? What's going on?" No answer.

"What was that noise this morning?" Silence. "Where are Weasley and Granger?" It hit Draco suddenly.

"Oh, the Death Eaters attacked, didn't they?"

"Do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk, Malfoy? Or do you actually think the rest of us enjoy listening to you?" Potter ground the two questions out from between his clenched teeth. He barely opened his mouth, and he gnashed his teeth to an extent that Draco was surprised little bits of teeth weren't flying from his mouth.

"Touchy, aren't we Potter?" Potter simply dug his fingers deeper into the table. Draco smirked inwardly. Potter baiting remained one of his favorite pastimes. And the years off hadn't rusted his abilities in the slightest.

"Personally, I'd be glad if I were you. All those people out there fighting for you and you get to remain safe and reap the benefits. And perhaps this battle will weed out some of the less than satisfactory members of your precious Order."

Potter growled, and actually leapt over the table to get to Draco. He threw a punch that was lacking in power, but nevertheless threw Draco off balance. Before he could recover, Potter had him pressed against the wall with a hand constricting his airway.

"Take that back!" demanded Potter.

"No," Draco managed to rasp. Potter tightened his grip. His cheeks were flushed, and this close Draco could see the fine hairs already ghosting over his chin. Potter's lips were chapped and far too close. The rest of Potter was just as close. In spite of the pain, Draco felt himself reacting to the proximity in the most humiliating way.

From the way Potter tensed, he had noticed the erection pressing against his thigh. He stiffened and made as if to pull away. Midway through, he changed his mind and leaned forward again. He ground his hips into Draco's and attached their lips.

Potter's death grip on his throat relaxed and Draco melted into the kiss. The kiss was like everything between the two of them; passionate, angry, brutal, forceful, and competitive. When Potter shoved his tongue in Draco's mouth, Draco one-upped him by caressing the roof of Potter's mouth.

If not for the bruises forming on his neck, and Potter's glasses digging into his nose, Draco would have thought this was merely another dream. But it wasn't, it was a million times better. It was also the first contact Draco had had in almost two years, his left hand excluded. So when Potter shoved his hand inside Draco's robes and grasped his prick, it took only three short strokes before he was coming.

When the white spots faded from his eyes, Draco was aware of three things. First, he was panting as if he'd just flown for the snitch. Second, during his orgasm, his teeth had remained latched onto Potter's neck, and there was going to be a nice mark there. Third, Potter was still hard.

Draco was in a giving mood, so he unbuttoned Potter's muggle trousers. He had a little bit of trouble with the metal contraption below the button, but Potter's noises as he was playing with one nipple inspired him to figure it out.

Once the trousers were open, he shoved down both trousers and pants. Then his hand was on Potter's cock. It wasn't as if he'd never touched another guy's cock before. Draco had long since discovered that his tastes leaned toward the masculine persuasion. He knew what to do. His finger slid over the slit, smearing around precome. Potter was soon reduced to begging.

It took more time for Potter to come, but not much. As soon as Potter could stand without leaning on Draco, he put himself away and cast a cleaning charm. Then he walked back to the table and sat in the chair he recently vacated.

Draco watched him through half-lidded eyes. He hadn't expected any emotional conversations or post-coital cuddling, but that was shockingly abrupt. He cleaned himself up and left. He had Kreacher serve him breakfast in the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

Several hours later, loud noises drifted up the stairs. Figuring the battle was over; Draco went downstairs to hear the news. Sure enough, what looked to be the entire Order was crowding around the foyer.

Potter had Weasley and Granger in a death grip. Everyone else seemed to be checking who was still alive. There were hugs and tears all around. Draco hung back in the shadows, not wanting to intrude on such an emotional scene. Actually, that was bullshit, he knew he didn't belong and didn't want to open himself to the rejection he would have received going out there.

Moody's growling voice interrupted the bittersweet mood, shepherding everyone into the kitchen. Draco was the last person in the door, but fortunately no one noticed.

Moody stood at the front of the room. Just from looking at him, you wouldn't have known a battle had just taken place.

"Everyone be quiet!" The room quieted down immediately. "I want to know if anyone saw any new recruits and any injuries our people received."

Several people got up and walked over to Moody to report. The rest of them went back to discussing the battle and seeing who made it out alive.

Draco turned to Granger. "Who died?"

She sighed, and Draco saw her face was covered in dirt and blood. "On our side: Emmaline Vance, Seamus Finnegan, and Sturgis Podmore. Bill and Fred were injured, so was Tonks. They're all in Saint Mungo's. On their side, Goyle Senior, Macnair, and two others whose faces I didn't see. We managed to capture all three Lestranges."

Draco gazed sightlessly across the room. When he put the world back in focus, he saw a dark black head leaning towards a red one. Potter had his arms around the female Weasley. He was whispering something in her ear. When he pulled back, his eyes met Draco's. Draco smirked back at him, amused.

Potter blushed like a schoolgirl. Female Weasley leaned forward and hugged him. Potter's eyes remained locked on Draco. Draco was thoroughly amused. Potter's awkwardness was obvious; he didn't know how to react after this morning. When Moody called him over, Potter looked eternally grateful to get away from his supposed girlfriend.

Two days later, Draco went down to the kitchen after Weasley and Granger went to bed. He found Potter already there, picking at his food.

"How's your girlfriend, Potter?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy!"

"Does she know how much you love cock?"

"I said, bugger off, Malfoy!" Potter got up and advanced on Draco. Draco held back a grin, he knew exactly how to get to Potter.

"Why? Sore subject?"

"What do you think this is? Ginny won't let me touch her till the war is over, I'm horny, and you're here and certainly aren't complaining." Potter's hand worked its way up Draco's shirt, and he had a hard time formulating his next words.

"Glad we—ooh, agree, Potter."

Potter's calloused fingers found Draco's nipple and pinched. Draco's head fell back and he moaned. Draco tried to unbutton Potter's shirt, but Potter proved very distracting. Soon, though, both shirts were unbuttoned. Draco fumbled with Potter's trousers but Potter pushed his hands away. Potter knelt down and made quick work of Draco's trousers and pants.

When Potter ran his tongue over the head of his erection, Draco's knees buckled. If not for the fingers digging into his hips, hard enough to bruise, he would have fallen. As it was, he could only lean on Potter and voice his delight.

"Gods, Potter, don't stop, that's, ooh right there," Draco babbled helplessly. He could almost feel Potter's smirk around his cock, but he couldn't be arsed to care. Potter took even more of Draco's cock into his mouth, and Draco's hips snapped forward until he was fucking Potter's mouth. One of Potter's hands moved from his hip to fondle Draco's balls. With one last swirl of the tip, Draco exploded, coming into Potter's mouth.

Potter swallowed everything and removed his mouth from Draco's prick. If the look on Potter's face is any indication, Draco had made some hideously embarrassing noise. He knew that in a few hours he would be horrifically embarrassed, but he was too sated to care much right now.

Potter moved up Draco's torso and started sucking on his neck. Something firm against his thigh reminded Draco that not everyone was as satisfied as he was. He should probably get on that. He moved to kneel down to return the favor, but Potter grasped his wrists and held them up over his head.

Potter shucked his trousers and shoved them out of the way, all the while holding on to Draco's wrists with one hand. When he was completely naked-from the waist down, at least-Potter muttered something and a small jar came flying out of Potter's trouser pockets.

Well, that certainty answered the question as to what Potter was doing. Potter finally released Draco's hands, and they came and wrapped around Potter's back and tangled in his hair. Potter had been marking up Draco's chest for the past few minutes, but this was another one of those situations where it felt too good to protest. At least his robes would hide the marks tomorrow.

Potter unscrewed the jar of lube, and flipped Draco around. Bracing himself against the wall with his arms, Draco could feel his cock hardening again, some combination of the sucking on his chest, and anticipation of what was to come.

Draco could feel Potter's prick rubbing at the crease of his ass, and he moaned at Potter to hurry it up.

"So bossy," Potter muttered right in his ear, blowing lightly then licking the earlobe. But he hurried up, and soon Draco felt something at his entrance. Potter pushed one finger in and Draco tried to relax. It had been a long time, bloody war.

Draco had almost gotten used to it when a second finger joined the first. Just as he was about to complain, Potter's fingers brushed something that made it all worth it. He made another embarrassing noise, and Draco felt Potter's chest rumble with laughter.

A third finger slid in, and as they kept brushing his prostate, Draco had no complaints. All too soon the fingers were withdrawn, leaving Draco empty and gasping for more. Potter obliged and slid his cock in, slowly. Draco didn't feel like waiting, so jerked his hips back and felt himself impaled on Potter's cock.

It felt so fucking good. They set up a rhythm, and Potter managed to brush his prostate on every other stroke. Draco was hard again, and he moved one hand down and started stroking his prick. Potter moaned loud enough to put Draco's embarrassing noises to shame, and then he was coming, spurting into Draco's ass.

A few more strokes was all it took until Draco came too, covering the wall with his cum. Potter remained in him until they both caught their breaths, then he removed himself. He cast cleaning charms on both of them and left the kitchen, muttering a terse, "goodnight".

Draco yawned, and stretched out. He had been curled up in an armchair for over two hours, and his body was rebelling. His book fell off his lap with his stretch, and dropped to the green carpet with a dull thunk. Draco swore and reached down and grabbed it.

Draco was sitting in an armchair in from of the fire in the library. Giving his eyes a reprieve, he looked around. The mantel was covered in Black Family heirlooms: an Order of Merlin, and ornate silver sculpture of Merlin and two small frames holding some of his Black ancestors.

He couldn't really see them, because the room was in shadow and the only sources of light came from fire and a light across the room. However, he'd spent so much time in the library; he could have navigated in pitch-blackness.

Over in the corner, he heard the sounds of pages turning. Granger had been ensconced in the library as long as Draco had. Granger's head was bent over a stack of books and she started muttering to herself.

"Nutrio anima, nutrio anima, where have I heard that?"

Draco's head snapped around to Granger's corner.

"What are you reading, Granger? That's hardly Gryffindor appropriate."

"What, I don't, err, what are you talking about?"

"That's very dark magic, you know," Draco said, in lieu of an answer.

"Yes I know that," snapped Granger. "What do you know about it?"

"It's the spell placed on Horcruxes to preserve them. Planning to create a Horcrux, Granger?"

"Hardly," she sniffed.

"Then why are you researching, ohh!" Understanding dawned on Draco. "He made a Horcrux, didn't He?"

"Of course not-"

"What's the point of lying? It's not like I could tell anyone, you might as well let me help. You haven't made much progress in research by yourself." Granger glared, but didn't deny the truth in the statement.

"Fine," she muttered, looking quite put upon. Draco nodded, and then strode deeper into the library.

"Wait, Malfoy, what- are you helping or not?" Draco didn't respond. Granger sighed and went book to her book.

Draco searched several shelves until he found the book he was looking for. He pulled it off the shelf and walked back to Granger. He dropped it on top of her open book.

"What the-"

"I found a copy of this book in my father's library when I was eight. It's very detailed." Granger took it and flipped through, pausing to scan some pages.

"Jesus, you read this when you were eight?"

"Yeah." Draco paused. "Who's Jesus?"

Granger made a dismissive gesture with her hand as she kept her eyes glued to the pages. "He's the son of God."

"Which god?"

"The God, Malfoy, I'm not debating muggle religions with you."

"Fine," Draco grabbed a book from the massive pile on the desk.

After five minutes of reading he threw it across the room. "That book is complete rubbish."

Granger looked scandalized. "You can't treat books like that," she hissed.

"Why, it's not like they're going to come back and hurt me." Draco paused. "Well, that Monster book might," he added fairly.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, "I know you are capable of reading quietly."

Draco sighed, but quieted down.

After three more hours of reading, the constant turning of the pages began to be punctuated with yawns. Draco and Granger decided to call it a night.

Draco was on his way out the door when Granger called out to him. "Malfoy, thanks for your help. I appreciate it. Maybe we could continue the day after tomorrow?"

Draco pretended to think it over. Inside the privacy of his own head, he was jumping for joy. He had a task, something to relieve the monotony and help him stop thinking about Potter. "I guess I could spare the time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

There was another Order meeting in a week. Draco and Granger were in the library, very close to a breakthrough. Weasley had to physically drag them out of the library. Draco wished he hadn't, the news wasn't good.

Three Muggle born families had been found dead with Dark Marks over them. All three families had kids. Snape was still healing, and couldn't contact them, so they were even more in the dark about the Dark Lord's plans then usual.

Draco and Granger head back to the library after the meeting, skipping the dinner made by the Weasley matriarch. Draco feels the Weasel (he's only calling him that to differentiate between the million other Weasley's in the house right now) glare at his back. He's clearly suspicious about the amount of time he has been spending with Granger and jealous as well. Not that he has anything to worry about. Draco hasn't been able to focus on anything but Potter.

They've had two more encounters, and all of them haunt Draco's dreams at night. But then, Potter has always been able to get under his skin and into his mind like no one else.

Draco flips through an old Borgin and Burke's catalogue. The Black Library has every book you could possibly imagine. It even has porn. Granted, it's Victorian porn, but still.

Granger put Draco in charge of looking for objects that could possibly be Horcruxes. It's not bad enough that the fucking Dark Lord made one Horcrux. No, the Dark Lord made seven.

According to Granger, three of them are destroyed already. She won't go into details, but Draco picks up something about a locket, a diary, and a ring. Granger knows what one other Horcrux is, Hufflepuff's cup. That's about it.

Granger still won't tell Draco why she's researching the creation of a Horcrux. She already knows how to destroy it, and in Draco's opinion, that's all that really matters. But whenever he brings this up, she tells him he can help or he can bugger off. Well, Granger put it more politely.

And Draco wants to keep researching. He likes having a purpose. It always made him feel better. In school, the purpose was usually beat Potter or make Potter look like an idiot. And when he has a purpose, he doesn't think about Potter, or the way his mouth feels around Draco's cock, much, anyway.

In the rare moments when he does allow himself to think, in that twilight hour as he lays on his four-poster bed, not yet asleep, he's surprised he hadn't realized it before. There was always something there between him and Potter. In school, they practically pulled each other's pigtails.

That was not to say they loved each other, or even liked each other. No, the way Potter's hair stuck up in fifteen different directions still bothered Draco. As did the way he was so infuriatingly noble about everything. Not to mention that fact that Potter could insult him better without opening his mouth than Weasley could ever do.

No, this was simply the next stage in the complicated and tumultuous relationship of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it's really short, but my life is crazy right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

Draco had just reached the top of the stairs when someone grabbed him by the arm and shoved him bodily into a linen closet.

"Scar-head,"

"Shut up," Potter replies, as he pushes Draco against the wall and kisses him. Draco submits for a few seconds, and then pushes Potter off him and against the opposite wall. His foot gets caught on a bucket on the floor, and he flops gracelessly against Potter, who has the gall to laugh at him.

Draco's face is in the crook of Potter's neck, and he bites down. Potter moans, and bucks his hips up against him. Draco continues biting Potter's neck, and reaches across the closet and puts locking and

silencing charms on the door.

Potter uses his lapse in attention to take control of the situation back. He flips their positions and slams Draco back against the wall so hard he sees stars. When Draco recovers, he pulls Potter's jumper and shirt off. The garment is rough against his hands, and Draco would never wear it in a million years. However, the green looks good on Potter. But nothing looks even better on Potter.

He takes a good look at Potter's chest, as well as he can in the dark, and chuckles. It's covered with red hickeys, splashed in random patterns across Potter's muscles. The thought of Potter trying to explain them to Weasley amuses Draco to no end. Potter pulls him up to his mouth again, effectively smothering Draco's laugh.

Potter doesn't bother with Draco's shirt. He goes straight for his trousers. Potter's tongue is in Draco's mouth, and it's hard to concentrate. When Potter's hand squeezes extraordinarily hard on Draco's prick, Draco reacts instinctively and bites down. Potter gasps in pain, but it is muffled against Draco's mouth.

Draco can taste Potter's blood, coppery and warm in his mouth. Potter tries to pull back, but Draco won't let him go.

So Potter tries another tack. He moves one of his hands up Draco's shirt to a nipple and twists. Draco groans, and tilts his head back. Potter takes his open neck as an invitation and repays Draco for the half a dozen or so hickeys on his own chest.

Draco's hands fumble with the buttons on Potter's Muggle trousers. He's become more adept with them recently; it doesn't take as long as it used too to get Potter's trousers down. Potter wasn't wearing anything under his trousers; so Draco is greeted with the view of Potter's red and hard cock, precome dripping off of the tip.

Draco searches fruitlessly through Potter's pockets for lube.

"Where is it?" Draco manages to gasp out.

Potter swears. "Shit. I forgot it this morning. I'm sure there is something in here we can use."

"I'm not using a cleaning product as lube, Potter, I have standards."

"It's that or spit," Potter growls.

Draco considers for a moment simply not having Potter fuck him, but only for a moment. The second Potter pulled him into the closet his cock had hardened at the thought of what was to come. He's definitely not using a cleaning product. Draco groans, but grabs Potter's fingers into his mouth.

He sucks for a few seconds, and mostly ignores the needy sounds Potter makes. Potter finally withdraws his fingers and lifts Draco up slightly. Draco wraps his legs around Potter, and shudders at the delicious friction between his cock and Potter's stomach.

There's some fumbling, because it's dark in the closet and Potters glasses are on the floor somewhere, but then Potter's fingers are tracing Draco's entrance.

Draco doesn't know how Potter got so good at this, considering he's supposedly only dated two girls, one of whom is a Weasley. The thought of Potter doing this to her is laughable, and makes Draco's prick flag slightly. So he shoves it away and focuses on the delicious sensations as Potter angels his finger just right and bumps his prostate.

Before Draco knows it, he feels the tip of Potter's cock at his entrance. He never even noticed the fingers being withdrawn. But he's in no position to complain, and as Potter starts to slowly push in, he in fact does the opposite.

Potter is too bloody slow, Draco's not a fucking girl and he's not going to break. He adjusts his grip on Potters shoulders and slams his hips into Potter, successfully sheathing Potter in him. Potter's moan is as loud as Draco's.

Potter starts moving right away, managing to find that perfect rhythm. It's a mix of pleasure and pain as Potter brushes his prostate on every other stroke or so.

Draco buries his face into Potter's neck, and moves his hand to deal with his own neglected erection. His hand matches the rhythm set by Potter and soon Draco is very close.

"Harry! Where are you?"

The sound of Granger's voice shocks both of them (the silencing charm only works one way), and Potter stilled his movements.

"Don't you fucking dare stop, Potter!"

"But Hermione-"

"I don't bloody care!"

Potter wasn't really in much of a position to argue, and his hips resumed their movements. Draco could hear Granger and Weasley still calling out for Potter.

Draco has never been gladder for locking charms in his life. As the din in the hall died down, Potter moaned "Malfoy!" and came.

Draco lasted only a few seconds longer and came all over their stomachs. As soon as Potter recovered from his post-orgasmic bliss, he pulled out of Draco, and hurriedly dressed. Then he ran off downstairs to find out what his friends wanted.

When Draco got downstairs, Potter was gone, as was Granger and Weasley. Dismissing it as another case of Gryffindor madness, Draco promptly forgot about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

He didn't remember it until the next afternoon when Weasley and Granger stumbled into the kitchen. They were followed shortly by half of the Order. Everyone was talking all at once, and they looked even more beat up than last time this had happened.

Moody moved to the front of the room, and started speaking. Draco looked around, unconsciously looking for Potter. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he didn't find the familiar black head.

He slipped out of the meeting and walked upstairs. Potter had spent the past day pacing on the top floor, where presumably his bedroom was. Draco wasn't exactly sure where his three housemates slept.

Grimmauld Place was ancient, and sounds traveled well. Every creak of the floorboards could be heard throughout the entire house, except the bedrooms and library, which were soundproofed. Draco had spent the day sitting in the kitchen with a book, and listening to the music of Potter's pacing.

"Potter," Draco calls, even though there was really no need. Draco had made plenty of noise on his way, so as to alert Potter to his presence.

"Your friends are back, along with half the Order. They started the meeting and I figured you should be there."

Potter was half in shadow, looking at Draco but not really seeing him.

"I'm sure they won't notice I'm gone. They've fought this entire war without me," Potter's voice was bitter, and would have sounded better on a Slytherin.

"I'm nothing more than a child to them. A child incapable of taking care of himself. I have to be locked up for my own protection. You know how many Death Eaters I've fought since leaving Hogwarts? None. I've been shut up in this house, doing nothing! I'VE FOUGHT VOLDEMORT. I DID STUFF AS A KID MOST PEOPLE ONLY HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT. AND MY FUCKING REWARD IS TO BE STUCK IN THE HOUSE MY GODFATHER HATED, TWIDDLING MY THUMBS!"

"Potter, are you really that self-centered? This isn't about what you want! This is about ending a war, and stopping the Dark Lord! What would happen if you had fought in this last battle, and gotten killed? No one else can defeat the Dark Lord. You owe it to wizards everywhere to go out and kill that fucker."

Snape had told Draco about the prophecy, and how Potter had to kill the Dark Lord with powers the Dark Lord didn't know about, or something.

"What if I don't want to? I never asked for this! I wanted to be normal, a normal kid. Instead I've spent my childhood fighting Voldemort. I don't want any of this!"

"You can't always have what you want, Potter. I never wanted for my father to shove me to the Dark Lord, to get this fucking Mark. But you got what you got, and you are going to go on and kill the Dark Lord. Because you are Harry Potter and that is what you do. No one else has the right combination of power, idiocy, love, and sheer Gryffindor bravery to do it. And so help Merlin you, you will do it, when the time comes, because if you don't I will make your nightmares of the Dark Lord look like a field of flowers!"

Potter stared at him for a few seconds, before chuckling. "Wow, Malfoy. I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Draco just turned around and walked back to the meeting. He barely kept from smiling when he heard the sounds of Potter following. Potter was that easy to play.

Draco ignored the little voice telling him it wasn't really playing someone if he was being sincere, and since when did he care if Potter missed the Order meeting?

Draco couldn't concentrate during the meeting. His last conversation with Potter had finally knocked loose a thought that had been bothering him for a while now. He wasn't sure when his relationship with the Gryffindors changed, but it undoubtedly had. He no longer felt the urge to hex Weasley on sight. He got along with Granger even better now then before; their research was proof of that. And then there was Potter. Potter had always been different, and this was no exception.

His attention was pulled back to the meeting by the mention of Snape.

"That miserable bastard got what he deserved. He saw him go down, it was the Killing Curse."

"Yeah, I saw him as they Death Eaters disapperated, he's definitely dead."

The Weasley twins hooted. Granger's eyes widened as she looked over at Draco.

But Draco didn't notice; he felt like he'd been punched. Snape was dead. The last person who actually cared what happened to him was dead. His mother was dead; his father didn't give a damn about him anymore. The Gryffindors tolerated him, at best. Snape was the last one who truly cared. Draco just might crack.

When the meeting was over, he ignored Granger once again and went upstairs to be alone.

The next night, after the most reluctant of Order members had finally left, Draco went down to the kitchen on a mission.

He had noticed something out of the corner of his eye, before Potter had fucked him blind in the pantry. His hunch proved correct, and he pulled out several bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

His father had raised him from the bottle on the finest wines produced by magical vineyards. He was something of a wine connoisseur by this point of his life. But there were some times only Ogden's could cut it.

He plopped the bottles down on the kitchen table and prepared to get completely drunk. He had spent the day avoiding Granger, who kept asking him to share his feelings and offering comfort. He was well on his way, and there were two empty bottles surrounding him when he realized he had company.

It was Potter, unsurprisingly. Draco groaned, and knocked back half of the third bottle in one go. He was not ready to deal with Potter right now, especially not drunk.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I think you've had enough to drink." He made a grab for the bottle, except Draco had been anticipating the move. What he hadn't been anticipating was his drunken reflexes, and instead of securing the bottle, he managed to knock it off the table. It fell to the ground and spilt, spreading a dark stain across the floor.

"Nice, Malfoy," said Potter. Draco sneered at him.

"It's your fault, anyways." Instead of making Potter angry or defensive, as Draco expected, it took the wind right out of his sails.

"I know." Potter dropped into the seat next Draco. Draco gazed at him contemplatively for a few minutes. Then he attempted to summon another bottle of Firewhiskey. It didn't work.

"Potter, if you're just gonna sit there, make yourself useful and get more Firewhiskey."

Potter didn't raise his head from his arms, but a few seconds later two more bottles came flying out of the pantry. He grabbed one and tossed the other to Draco.

Draco's seeker reflexes kicked in, or as much as they could when he was this drunk. He caught the bottle after only a few fumbles.

Potter was making quick work of the bottle, something Draco never expected to see.

"So, the Golden Boy is no stranger to Firewhiskey? I never woulda guessed."

"Don't call me that, Malfoy."

"Would you prefer scar head?"

"Yes," Potter said shortly. "Shouldn't you be slurring your words at this point?"

"For your information, Potter, losing control of your verbal capacities, capitates," Draco paused for a second, "slurring your words, is very plebeian, Malfoy's would never drop that low."

Potter was laughing, but Draco couldn't figure out why. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, I know why I feel the need to drown myself in alcohol, but why do you, scar head?"

Potter stopped laughing, and went back to looking depressed. "Do you know how many people died in this battle? It's all my fault."

"Potter, I know you have a high opinion of yourself, but-"

"If I had killed Voldemort already, none of them would be dead. If I could actually do something useful, they'd still be alive. If I had done my job, they wouldn't have to go out and risk their lives."

"Potter, it's not your fault. No one asked those people to get involved in the war; they made the decision to fight themselves. You've taken on a responsibility greater than anyone else, and you're gonna win this war for us."

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"I dunno."

That was the last thing Draco remembered from last night when we woke up. But his arse was sore, and he had a nice red bruise on his neck, and he woke up in his own bed. Some things are better not dwelt on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

The war was not going well. There were too many casualties on their side, and not enough on the side of the Dark Lord.

It was strange. The Dark Lord seemed to be steps ahead of them every time. And it wasn't just that they didn't have any spies left, anymore.

The Ministry had lost any efficiency it had left. Kingsley had confided to Granger that Fudge and Scrimgeour were doing nothing at this point. They were going around with their heads stuck in the sand, laboring under the misapprehension that ignoring the Dark Lord would make him go away. As if wizards, witches, even Muggles weren't dying every day.

Charlie Weasley, Stan Shunpike, and Blott (a direct descendant of one of the founders of Flourish and Blotts) had all died. And those were just Order members that they knew the names of.

Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Mundungus Fletcher came back from the raid where both Shunpike and Charlie Weasley died depressed and confused.

"It's like they knew exactly what we were going to do."

"They cut off Charlie, and Fenrir Greyback got to him before we even realized he disappeared." Potter was listening hollowly, his hands clutching the tabletop, knuckles white. Weasley wrapped his arms around Granger, and they were comforting each other.

Draco, however, was thinking. Over the past few weeks, things had been coming together. He knew Granger could see it, and Weasley was beginning to see it as well. Moody definitely saw it and some of the others had a sense of it. Harry, in his lovable naivety, would never in a million years suspect.

Draco knew what he had to do; the only problem was he needed Weasley's help. His pride warred with his desire to see the madman who destroyed his family dead, and eventually lost.

He excused himself from Granger in the library on pretense of going to the loo. He then went searching for Weasley. He was sitting in the sitting room, polishing his broom and looking longingly out the window. Draco knew the feeling.

"Weasley," he said.

Weasley jumped, and spun around, his wand out. The war had made Moody's out of the lot of them. Not in looks, though, thank Merlin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need your help." Weasley looked floored by his admission. Draco didn't like Weasley, he still hadn't forgiven him for the veritaserum incident. But Weasley had tools that he needed, so he had to swallow his disgust at working with him.

"I think there's a spy in the Order."

Weasley gaped for a minute, then looked relieved. "Thank Merlin. I thought I was going crazy. That the war finally cracked me. And, I suppose, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Neither do I. Does anyone in the Order know how to use Legilimency?"

"Not that I know off."

"Damn, Granger said the same thing. I can do Occlumency, but I'm pants at Legilimency. Oh well. Onto plan B."

"You have a plan B?"

"Of course. Do you still have that veritaserum you used on me?"

Weasley looked guilty. "Erm,"

"I know Granger confiscated some it, but not all of it, correct?"

"Yeah," muttered Weasley, shame-faced.

"Excellent. We'll need it. And do you have any way to contact Moody?"

"Yeah, why do we need-"

Draco cut him off. "Do you think Moody is the spy?"

"No."

"Neither do I, and we need an adult we can trust."

"Why not my mum or dad, then, huh?"

Weasley's eyes were narrowed, and his voice was self-righteous at the thought of Draco's supposed bigotry.

"Because Moody has the most standing in the Order besides Harry, and he won't have Gryffindorish objections to our questionable methods."

"What makes you think I won't have 'Gryffindorish objections', ferret face?"

"Because you didn't have them when it came to using veritaserum on me." Weasley couldn't fault that logic, not that he didn't try.

"Why should I help you, anyway?"

"As repayment for slipping me veritaserum."

The time not spent researching with Granger or plotting with Weasley, Draco spent in the company of Potter.

It had been months since their first kiss, but nothing had really changed. The sex was still amazing. Granger got this look in her eye every time she looked at Draco now, as if she knew all about it. Weasley was as thick as could be, and Draco intended to keep it that way. No one wanted to be there for that explosion.

One day Potter ambushed Draco on his way back from the library.

"What the mphh!" Draco was cut off by Potter's hand. Which he promptly bit.

Potter yelped and retracted his hand.

"You must stop sneaking up on me, Potter." Potter didn't look repentant in the least.

"Oh, must I?"

Draco knew there was no point in answering, so he opted to kiss Potter instead. Potter didn't complain, and soon Draco was backed against the wall, one thigh in between Potter's leg.

Potter pulled back suddenly, leaving Draco gasping for more. There was a cute little frown on Potter's face, and he looked like he was concentrating.

"Shit, Hermione." Then Draco heard it, the muffled footsteps exiting the library. Draco swore as well, and then pulled Potter behind him. Draco's room was closer.

When they got to his room, they were still as aroused as before. More so, maybe, at the thought of almost being caught.

Draco cast the customary locking and silencing spells, before starting to undress Potter. He had managed to get off his shirt and was focused on Potter's nipple when Potter spoke.

"Malfoy, um, the thing is, err-" Potter was stumbling over his words, not an altogether uncommon occurrence, and looking very red.

"Spit it out, scar head."

"I want you to, er, well, you see, I want to bottom."

Draco couldn't have stopped his eyebrows flying up if he wanted to.

"You sure, Potter?"

"Yes," he answered, without hesitation.

"Been thinking about it, have you?" Potter's blush deepened. Draco felt himself smirking.

"You have, haven't you?" Draco had been hard when he got in his room, and now he was positively dripping precum. It took most of his self-control not to spin Potter around and fuck him against the door.

But this was no doubt Potter's first time bottoming, and if Draco every wanted to do it again, which he thought was a very probable chance, he needed to be gentle.

Draco steered Potter back until they reached the bed. Potter's eyes widened, this was the first time they'd done it on a bed. Determinedly not reading anything into how hot Potter looked shirtless on Draco's bed, Draco finished undressing them. He could now handle the metal contraption on Muggle trousers, the slipper or something, with ease.

Draco straddled Potter's hips, and captured his mouth in a kiss. Even though Potter claimed he wanted to bottom, he wasn't comfortable when he wasn't in control. Potter flipped them over so he was on top, straddling Draco.

Draco bit Potter's collarbone and placed a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his ear. That sufficiently distracted Potter, and Draco flipped him over once again, determined to keep their positions this time. He grabbed Potter's wrists and put them above Potter's head, holding them in one hand.

Potter finally gave in and relaxed, giving Draco full reign. Draco worked his way down Potter's body with his tongue, ignoring the whimpers and pleas coming from Potter's lips.

When he got down to Potter's cock, he blew on it, and then moved his mouth to Potter's hip. Potter moaned at his teasing, and spread his legs as a hint.

It wasn't until he paid enough attention to Potter's hips, bellybutton and thighs that he finally took pity on him. He summoned the lube from his night-stand, and set to work preparing Potter. He took Potter's erection in his free hand, and tried his best to do two things at once.

Potter certainly wasn't complaining, so Draco figured he wasn't doing that badly. He slid one finger in and stretched. When he slid a second finger in and started to scissor them, he brushed against Potter's prostate and Potter groaned.

"Please, Malfoy, more, more, need, please," was all Potter could get out.

But Draco was not to be rushed. He slid in a third finger and stretched Potter. When he deemed Potter, ready, he withdrew his fingers. Potter whimpered from the loss of contact, and he clenched around the withdrawing fingers. Draco pulled Potter's legs over his shoulder.

Draco lined up his cock at Harry's entrance. He slid in very slowly, watching Potter for any sign of discomfort. Potter's faced spasmed, and Draco immediately stopped. But Potter simply screamed "Malfoy!" and came, spurting all over Draco's stomach.

Draco couldn't hold back his laughter as he pushed into Potter. "Someone's a little eager." He lost all coherency, though, when he slid all the way into Potter.

Draco pounded into Potter. His rhythm was harsh and fast, and designed to give himself as much pleasure as possible. Potter had already come, after all. Soon he was coming too, and he collapsed onto Potter. When he realized he was still inside Potter he immediately pulled out. He moved over to the other side of the bed and fell asleep. When he woke up, Potter was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

--

The next day, Weasley approached Draco.

"I owled Moody, and he's willing to help us. He's calling a meeting in two days."

"How much veritaserum do we-you have?"

"I dunno, about two vials left from what Tonks gave me."

"We need to put it in something to ensure everyone gets it."

"We could put it in the tea."

"We need to make sure everyone has it, though."

"Let's watch everyone, and we'll take note of who doesn't drink the tea. And who knows, we might get lucky and the spy will drink tea." Weasley nodded his agreement.

Granger entered the room, giving them a strange look. Draco immediately swept out of the room, not wanting to give her cause for suspicion.

Moody delivered, and two days later an Order meeting convened. It wasn't a full Order meeting, but everyone who had access to the information that the Dark Lord seemed to know was there.

Moody had pulled Draco and Weasley aside earlier. "The Professors aren't here, because they couldn't get away from classes. However, I gave them all veritaserum myself, and as I suspected, none of them are the spy."

Hogwarts had stayed open the entire war, but the class size had shrunk to half what it was in Draco's year. Still, Dumbledore had left lots of enchantments on his precious castle, so it was a very safe place to be.

Even with the losses recently sustained and the teachers not there, it was a lot more people than Draco expected. He had done a double take at the sight of Neville Longbottom sitting there. Shaking his head in disbelief, he ducked into the kitchen to find Weasley struggling with the teapot.

"My mum thinks I cracked because I offered to make the tea for the meeting."

"Is this news to her?" Weasley looked up, offended, and was shocked to see a good-natured smirk on Draco's face. He clearly didn't know what to make of a Malfoy who teased him good-naturedly.

"You're a funny bloke, you know that Malfoy?" Draco didn't bother to reply, a plate of Mrs. Weasley's biscuits caught his attention. He reached out a hand to snag one, but stopped when Weasley began sniggering.

"You dosed the biscuits, then?" Weasley nodded an affirmative. "Good, no one can resist these."

"Can you carry the tray of biscuits in, Malfoy?"

Draco sniffed, and mumbled something about house-elves, but took the tray regardless.

No sooner had the tea and biscuits been put down, then it was mobbed by members. Draco nodded at Moody, and he began speaking. Draco had decided to give it fifteen minutes, to allow the veritaserum to get to everyone.

Moody distracted the Order by lecturing about constant vigilance. "Now, we're all agreed on the importance of keeping your wand where you can see it. Anyone could be a Death Eater," he growled. "You don't want to be cursed or injured just because you forgot what pocket your wand is in." He glared the Hufflepuff, Zach or whatever, in the corner. He had been out to dinner with several other Order members from their year at Hogwarts and they were attacked. Zach had been the only one to escape; the others couldn't get to their wands on time.

The whole time Moody was talking, he kept his magical eye swiveling around the room, looking at each member in turn, sizing them up.

Draco glanced around the room and all he saw were blank faces and glazed eyes. He picked up one of the biscuits and threw it at Weasley, to show they were ready.

Weasley stood up. They had agreed to let him do the talking and get credit for it. The ends justified the means in Slytherin, but Draco was the lone Slytherin. Other people might be even less thrilled to be slipped veritaserum if by a Slytherin then they would be normally.

"Is anyone a spy for Voldemort?" Draco did not snort, but it was a very close call. Living with Gryffindors had turned him uncouth. But it was so typical of a Gryffindor to just jump in, not lead in subtly. It was what got Potter in trouble so often.

"No."

"Of course not!"

"No!" It went on and on. Draco whispered, "speak up," to Weasley. He looked at Draco confusedly.

"Tell them to speak up," he hissed. Comprehension crossed Weasley's face and he nodded.

"Answer again, and speak up." There was a deafening chorus of no's, and finally one yes. Draco looked to the sound and discovered Zach what's his name.

"Smith?!" asked Weasley, incredulously. (Ah, that was the git's name). Moody was glaring at Smith with both eyes.

"You're coming with me, laddo," he growled. He bound Smith with a silent curse, and gestured the Aurors to follow him. Then he seemed to remember they were under the influence of veritaserum, and sighed. "Send the rest of the Aurors along when they've recovered."

There hadn't been that much veritaserum to go around, so everyone had gotten a pretty light dose. After five or so minutes, it started to wear off.

First came the expected cries of outrage.

"You bloody well poisoned us!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Ronald, you are in so much trouble!" That last came from Mrs. Weasley. But then the news started to sink in, and people expressed their disbelief.

"Unbelievable,"

"What d'you think made him sell us out?"

"So that's how You-Know-Who kept figuring out our plans."

Granger approached Weasley. "I never would have thought you had it in you, Ron" she said, but she winked at Draco.

Draco choked on his (unlaced) biscuit he had summoned from the pantry. How was that witch so smart?

Draco's spirits, which were already pretty high, improved when he saw Harry attempting to brush Girl Weasley off, and Girl Weasley looking very hurt about it.

Draco entered the library, trying to scrub his eyes out. He was going to have nightmares for weeks. This was worse than the time he walked in on his parents.

Draco had gone to the library earlier to find it empty. He went looking for Granger, and found her tangled with Weasley on her bed. They were naked. That was all Draco had seen before he slammed the door and ran.

There was no shame in running from a scene that horrifying. Really.

Twenty minutes later, Granger entered the library sheepishly.

"Good morning."

"For you, maybe, but I'm considering obliviating myself."

"I've walked in on you and Harry and lived."

"That's different-wait, WHAT?"

Granger rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work."

Draco groaned, but started researching nonetheless.

"Granger, I think—"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione."

"I'm aware." Draco wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

"So then use it."

"Why?"

"Because we've been spending quite a lot of time together, I've come to like you, and it feels weird for you to call me by my last name."

"Err, alright, Gr-Herm-nope. I can't do it." Gryffindors were mad, completely mad.

"Well, I'm going to call you Draco."

"Don't. You'll give your boyfriend an aneurism."

Granger laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

--

The mood was much more somber a few days later. They had received a message from Moody saying the Ministry had been attacked, and both Fudge and Scrimgeour were dead. Over fifty Ministry employees were injured or dead.

To top it off, the new Minister was Rueben Glasglow, a recent Death Eater recruit. After hearing the news, Potter looked angrier than Draco had ever seen him.

He didn't even pull Draco aside for an angry shag. Slightly miffed, Draco retired to his room.

Three hours later, Granger pounded on his door.

"Where's Harry?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Malfoy, where is Harry?" Draco noted she must be very upset, because this was the first time since she decided to call him Draco that she had slipped.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he stormed out of the kitchen this morning."

"I can't find him, we've looked all over the house, I'm afraid he's left and done something stupid."

Draco swore. "Kreacher!" He ignored the 'pop' and the bow that signified the elf's entrance.

"Where is Potter?" he bit out.

"The half-blood is leaving two hours ago, Master."

Granger looked at Draco, her eyes panic-stricken.

"Oh Harry," she moaned.

"Do we have any way of tracking him?" A shake of her head, and Draco swore again. The pair of them had unconsciously exited his room, and were heading for the kitchen. They met Weasley in the kitchen, looking as nervous as Granger.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked her. Draco looked Granger as well, hoping she had a plan. When Granger didn't respond, Weasley went back to pacing. Draco sunk down into a chair and balled his fists, thinking furiously. He didn't notice when Weasley and Granger left the room.

If Potter had gone out and done something stupid, they were all screwed. That bastard better be all right, the fate of the Wizarding world depended on him. Maybe they were overreacting, but it was nerve-wracking having the one man with the power to defeat the Dark Lord missing and possibly dead. Weasley and Hermione looked as if they were going out of their heads with worry. Draco himself was worried too, slightly more than was possibly warranted for simply a childhood nemesis turned fuck buddy.

When Granger screamed, Draco raced downstairs. He took in the sight of a bloody and mangled Potter leaning on Weasley. That could not be good.

"Granger, where are the healing potions?" He just couldn't bring himself to call her Hermione.

"They're in my bathroom, get the blu-"

Draco didn't wait to hear; he knew what potions to get. He got back as quickly as possible and pushed Wealsey aside. Potter had passed out, which wasn't a good sign and would make it harder to give him the potions.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Weasley, relax, I know what I'm doing, I was top of our year in potions."

"No, Hermione was."

"We tied most of the time, actually, except sixth year," Granger chimed in.

"Which doesn't count, because of Potter." Granger voiced her agreement.

Draco turned out the conversation after that, and focused on administering the right potions to Potter.

Weasley and Granger had long since gone to bed when Potter stirred. Draco had actually gone up to bed and then came back down once the other two were asleep. He had an image to uphold, after all.

They had moved Potter into the sitting room, and he was laying on one of the couches.

"Potter, are you alright?"

""m thirsty," he croaked. Draco hurriedly summoned a glass of water.

"Here you go, Potter." Potter drank the whole thing in a few gulps.

"What happened?"

"You tell me, you disappeared and then came back bloody and almost unconscious."

Potter winced. "Are Ron and Hermione mad?"

"They're relieved, you had them worried out of their skulls." And me out of mine, Draco added silently. "So what completely Gryffindorish thing did you do?" Draco asked. "Try to take on the Death Eaters single-handedly?"

Potter was silent and refused to meet Draco's eyes.

"Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana, you did, didn't you? You complete and utter fool! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was tired of sitting on my arse while innocent people died."

Draco put his head in his hands.

"Potter, if you die, we're all fucked."

Potter didn't answer, he just gulped down a second glass of water. Draco picked up his head and sighed. He said, "Get some rest, Potter, you need to recover."

Potter opened his mouth to protest, but Draco silenced him with a look. Potter subsided and closed his eyes.

Draco let his head drop back into his hands. If denial was a river in Egypt, he'd been swimming in it for ages. Sometime along the line, he had started to care about Potter. Draco was an expert at hiding his emotions from other people, but even he wasn't a good enough liar to hide them all from himself. His heart had almost stopped when Potter had stumbled in bloody and passed out.

He was falling in love with Harry Potter. Which was not good. This was a wartime romance, it wasn't going to last once the Dark Lord was dead. They had both been perfectly clear on that score. Besides, Potter still hated him.

Draco chanced another look at Potter. Bad idea. Even passed out, the git looked good. His hair had the messy look from after a fight, and it looked so much better now that he'd started growing it out. The scrape down his cheek didn't take away from his looks, only added to it. And Merlin, how Draco wanted to kiss those perfectly pink (only slightly chapped) lips.

Draco got up, it was suddenly too warm in the sitting room. He stopped at the door and muttered, "Goodnight , Harry."

Draco wasn't sure what made him call him Harry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back now, at least not in the privacy of his own mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

**Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Warnings: Sexual content. Language. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

--

The next morning Draco heard Granger and Harry arguing in the kitchen.

"What were you thinking, Harry? We could have lost you."

"It's fine, Hermione, and now we have two less Death Eaters to deal with."

"It's not fine, Harry. Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

There was a drawn out silence before Harry says, "I promise." Granger sounded satisfied. Draco, however was not. He knew that tone, the tone that means Harry is lying through his teeth, but he believes it is for a good cause. When Harry exited the kitchen, Draco was hidden in the shadows and cast a surreptitious spell at Harry.

It was dark magic, something not even Granger, with all her reading, would know about. But it ensures that Draco knows if Harry ever tries to sneak out again.

A few weeks later Harry had gotten increasingly edgy as the days go by, but he hadn't pulled another stunt, yet.

It was probably only the fact that they had managed to destroy Hufflepuff's cup that kept them all from going crazy. On the offset, that seems good, like progress. Unfortunately, they have no clue what the other Horcruxes could be.

Draco was sitting reading in the sitting room. The pillow he was sitting on is lumpy, so he plumped it up. He sat back down, then yowled and sprung up. On the couch, where his bum had been only seconds before, was a dusty Prefects badge. It wasn't Draco's, his was back at the Manor, supposing it hadn't been destroyed in a fit of pique. It had to be Weasley's or Hermione's.

Draco put his book down, and picked up the badge. His free hand massaged his sore bum. On the back of the badge, in messy handwriting, is Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes. Typical.

He walked to the library, and threw the badge on the table where Hermione and Weasley were sitting, heads together. They looked up as one, and stared at the badge on the table.

"Kindly try not to leave your badge where people sit, Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Blimey, I'd forgotten about this."

"Remember how important those badges seemed in fifth year?" Hermione smiled fondly.

"Yeah, they gave us the power to boss people around," Weasley reminisced.

"You hypocrite, Weasley," said Draco. Weasley flushed. Draco had to admit; the badge did bring back good memories of Hogwarts, back in fifth year when he was still young and not in the Dark Lord's service.

Harry came into the library, munching on a piece of toast. "What are you people doing?"

"Draco found Ron's old prefect badge." Harry raised his eyebrows, but came to look anyway.

"They really haven't changed much over the years, have they?"

"Huh?"

"That looks just like the one Voldemort was thinking about a week ago."

"What?" Granger's eyes were bright, and she had that fervor she got when she was on the brink.

"Um..He was remembering his prefect badge, 'cause he caught sight of Draco's somewhere. He really liked it. Hermione? Are you okay?"

The witch in question had dashed from her seat to Draco and Granger's research corner.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't really think it was that important." Granger shot him a look that said, quite clearly, you're a dimwit.

"Do you have any idea what she's on about?" He asked Weasley and Draco. Weasley shook his head.

"Of course not, Potter, I-" Draco broke off and dashed over to Granger. He sensed Harry and Weasley exchanging nonplussed looks behind his back. Granger was sifting through papers, and Draco started to help her.

"Do you think…" He asked Granger in a low voice.

"It makes sense, and they're usually something he cares about." Hermione looked up. "Harry, do you remember anything else about the dream?"

"It took place in Muggle London, if that helps."

Granger finally grabbed a stack of papers. "Ah-ha. The only connection to Muggle London is the orphanage. It has to be there."

"But it closed down in 1981. Wait," Granger pulled out another sheet of paper, the blueprint of the orphanage. "Maybe there is some trace of the orphanage still left."

"You need to go back there. It's worth a shot and we haven't had any other leads for ages."

"Mal- Draco, do you want to come?"

"No." And he wasn't lying. He had no wish to go with them. He was a Slytherin, the brains of the operation, not the brawn. He wasn't Potter, who got his knickers in a twist about not being included.

Granger moved back across the room to tell Harry and Weasley. Draco set about organizing the table, which was a disaster zone. His attention was caught by a sheet of paper with the heading 'Poss. Horcruxes' in Granger's neat print.

He glanced over it quickly, and did a double take. The last item on the list was one Granger had not shared with him. It said simply, Harry.

Draco flipped the sheet over. It went on to describe the Horcruxes in more detail. He skipped to the part that said Harry.

'On the night he killed H's parents, Vol You-Know-Who accidentally made a Horcrux out of Harry. Explains why he has some of You-Know-Who's powers. How to get Horcrux out without killing H?'

Draco felt his blood run cold. This couldn't be, just couldn't. Harry couldn't be a Horcrux. Not his Harry. The one he had sex with and talked with and quite possibly lo-liked.

Draco didn't move, just sat there, staring at the piece of paper in his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beta: YaoiFanGirl101

--

Draco slowly became more withdrawn. He had put his heart into something, and he reaped heartache. He tried not to think about Harry being a Horcrux, because that train of thought made him want to hit something.

Draco was a class A actor. He could fool his Slytherin cronies, he could fool Snape, and he could even fool the Dark Lord. So fooling the Gryffindors should be no problem, in theory. It didn't quite work out.

Granger and Weasley didn't notice anything wrong. Harry, though, was another matter. They were in the sitting room, sprawled across the couches and drinking butterbeer left over from the last Order meeting.

Weasley and Granger had started spending quite a lot of time together, and Draco and Harry had started to, too. Draco tried not to think about what Weasley was doing to Granger. That thought gave him nightmares.

Well, actually, Draco wished his nightmares were that tame. But still, that was just…urgh.

"Want to tell me what's got you acting like your pet kneazle died?" Draco froze, but tried to play it off.

"Don't be stupid, Potter, I had a pet crup when I was younger."

Potter rolled his eyes, but went quiet. Draco prayed his reprieve would last. But his prayers were in vain.

Five minutes later, Potter asked, "Seriously, Malfoy, did I do something?"

"Drop it, Potter, seriously." Draco was getting angry at the Gryffindor's refusal to stop talking.

"You've been acting weird ever since I killed Pettigrew. I want to know why.

"Back up, Potter. You did what?" All of Draco's anger drained away, to be replaced with confusion.

"Um…"

"When exactly did you kill Pettigrew?"

"You didn't know?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Clearly not, Potter."

"I thought Hermione would have told you. I'm sorry."

"Her lips have been otherwise occupied." Harry grimaced. "Was this when you snuck out and came back all bloody?"

"Yeah."

"Pettigrew did that to you? Merlin, no wonder they don't let you fight. You're useless."

"Hey! And no, Pettigrew didn't do that to me. I went back to the site of the raid. I found Pettigrew there and killed him, then I ran into Bellatrix and this other women on my way out."

Draco spat out his butterbeer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?! Did any unidentified curses hit you?"

"I don't think—What? Why?"

"Because Aunt Bellatrix is famous for her curses that have a delayed reaction. She invented most of them herself." Draco pulled out his wand and cast a scanning charm on Harry. "My mother taught me this, to detect the spells, after Bellatrix started to use me as target practice. Stay still."

Potter stopped fidgeting, and let Draco scan him. When it turned up negative, Harry wasn't the only one who breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, if that's not why you're mad at me, what is?"

"Potter, take a hint. I don't want to talk about it." All of Draco's previous anger came back.

"It's not good to bottle up your emotions, Malfoy."

That did it. Draco glared at Potter. "You really want to know why I'm mad at you?"

"I thought…" He quailed under Draco's fierce look. "Yeah."

"Maybe it's the fact that you are so stupid! You're the only chance we have to win this war, and you almost go and blow it because your pride is hurt. I'm don't really have an active part in this war, but you don't see me acting like an idiot and rushing off in petty revenge."

"Of course not, you're a Slytherin." That set Draco's blood boiling. He was tired of being looked down on because he was a Slytherin. But the statement also knocked his sense back in. He had been about to let slip exactly how much he cared for Harry. His anger was too great to stop yelling, though.

"You're already in enough danger, as it is, do you have to go put yourself in the path of more danger?"

"I'm not in any more danger than everyone else, less even, because I don't leave this fucking house."

"Everyone else isn't Harry Potter. Everyone else isn't a fucking time bomb with a piece of THE DARK LORDS'S SOUL IN THEM!"

Harry dropped his butterbeer bottle. "Voldemort's soul…what are you talking about?"

"The piece of the Dark Lord's soul in you, making you a Horcrux!"

"What…how do you even know what a Horcrux is?"

"My father, Lucius Malfoy, being the Dark Arts connoisseur that he is, gave me a thorough education before Hogwarts. I know about stuff that would make your hair curl. I won't tell you, because your hair looks hideous enough. I've been researching with Granger for ages now."

"How'd you find out about me being a Horcurx?"

"I er, accidently peeked at her papers and saw a list of Horcruxes with your name on it. Goddamn, Potter, everything happens to you doesn't it."

"Accidently, sure." Harry laughed mirthlessly. "You have no idea. Was that really what upset you?"

"Of course not, Potter." Something in Potter's eyes said he didn't believe Draco, so Draco distracted Harry the best way possible.

The Gryffindor had gotten up and paced during their fight, and his pacing had brought him alongside the couch Draco was laying on. Draco reached up and snagged the bottom of Potter's thin t-shirt, pulling him down onto of Draco.

"Oomf," Harry breathed, tickling Draco's ear. Harry wriggled a little, so he was straddling Draco, and the friction caused Draco's pulse to speed up. Draco reached up, and pulled off Harry's glasses.

He threw them across the room and both of them paused as the sound of glass shattering reached their ears.

"Malfoy," whined Potter.

"Shut up," replied Draco, leaning in to kiss Harry. "Are you a wizard, or what?" he added as he pulled back.

Harry was only slightly appeased, though, and he bit on Draco's tongue rather hard. Draco reacted instinctively and tried to escape. Their struggles brought them dangerously close to the edge of the couch, and as Harry tried to get back on top, both of them went tumbling to the floor.

Neither boy appeared to notice, though. Harry's mouth hadn't moved from Draco's collarbone, and Draco's fingers only tightened in Harry's hair.

The friction when their groins touch was amazing, but there were too many layers of clothing between them. Draco unthreaded his fingers from Harry's hair, ignoring Harry's moan of displeasure. He unbuttoned Potter's shirt, and tried to slide it off his shoulders. Between the two of them they manage, and Draco ran his fingers up Harry's chest, stopping momentarily at a taut nipple.

Harry moaned at that, and quickly divested Draco of his robes. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's suddenly naked waist-when did that happen?-but his mind won't allow that much coherent thought, because Harry's hand played with his erection and this time Draco was the one moaning.

His nails dug into Potter's back, and tomorrow there will be red marks. But Harry wasn't complaining and Draco can't be arsed to care.

Draco heard "accio lube" and the smack of the jar hitting Potter's hand. He grabbed it out of Potter's palm. Draco unscrewed the top and dips his fingers in. He dropped the jar to the side, and started to prepare himself.

Potter's was looking at him as if he was a starving man and Draco is a gourmet feast. He would feel self-conscious, if he weren't Draco Malfoy. He's seen that look on many people. Some, like Pansy and Theo, were in the same position as Potter. Others because he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and therefore had riches, connections, prestige galore.

Draco tried to stop the flutter of his heart at the sight, but it is a futile as stopping Granger from going to the library. He tried to tell himself it doesn't mean anything, that it is probably the look he gives his girlfriend, too.

That train of thought makes some of Draco's arousal shrivel up. Potter noticed, and quirked an eyebrow, as if asking "what?". Draco mouthed "nothing" back. Potter returned his hand to Draco's cock, and all thoughts of Ginny Weasley fled. Draco concentrated of remembering how to prepare himself, and once he was satisfied, he slathered Harry's previously untouched cock with the remaining lube.

Despite being almost untouched, Potter's erection stands proudly at attention, dripping and red. He growled as Draco lathered it up, and as soon as Draco removed his hand, he lined himself up at Draco's entrance.

This is the first time since Harry sneaked out, and that was almost two and a half weeks ago. Draco can't quite hide the grimace of pain as Harry enters him.

Harry immediately stopped, which must take considerable willpower. "Are you okay?" he asked. After a few moments, Draco nodded, and Potters resumed.

When Potter was all the way in, he pulled out and thrusted back in. Draco planted his feet on the floor and lifted his hips up for a better angle.

His efforts were not in vain, and he cried out as Harry hits that spot. Harry changed his angle so he gets it every time. Draco knew he was babbling, some combination of gods, Merlin, more, and please.

He stuck a hand between their sweat-slicked bodies and grabbed his own cock. He pulled in time with Harry's thrust, and it was heavenly. He's probably going to have carpet burn tomorrow but it will be so worth it.

Suddenly it's all too much, and that blinding wave of pleasure engulfed him. He yelled, "Harry!" when he came. Draco clenched around Harry, and in his post-orgasmic haze, felt the tremors that meant Harry was coming, too.

When both of them stop shuddering, Draco noticed Harry's shit-eating grin. Though he couldn't for the life of Merlin figure out what it is for.

Harry pulled out of Draco and reached for his wand. He cast belated silencing and locking charms at the door. He then grabbed a pillow off the couch and stuck it beneath his head.

Draco has learned that Harry likes to sleep after sex, but this is just bizarre. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed, or at least on the couch?" he enquired.

"Probably. G'night Draco." Draco started, because this is the first time Harry's called him by his first name. Suddenly he remembered what he called out during his orgasm, and flushes. The shit-eating grin makes a lot more sense now. He ducked his head against Harry's shoulder in embarrassment, and as he lay there, he drifted off.

Draco woke up a few hours later, with Harry still snoring softly beside him. He got up and got dressed, resisting the urge to kiss Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Betaed by YaoiFanGirl101

--

When the trio went to the orphanage that the Dark Lord grew up in, Draco stayed in the library. He bit his nails down to the quick, a filthy habit he hadn't indulged in since he was eight.

They were gone a long time, which did nothing to quell Draco's anxiety. The fire, the cozy atmosphere of the library, and the dry text he was reading all conspired against him, and Draco felt himself nodding off.

Draco woke with a start. He was in his bed, which was weird, because he distinctly remembered falling asleep in the library. He was still in his robes, at least.

He ventured downstairs, and discovered that the trio had returned. He found Potter in the sitting room. Potter didn't appear to notice his approach, but he was making plenty of noise. Sure enough, when he spoke, Potter didn't appear startled.

"How'd it go?"

"Could have been worse," was the only response. Potter had his back to Draco and was staring determinedly at the Black family tree on the far wall.

"Did you find it? What happened?"

"Why do you care?" Harry didn't appear apathetic, merely curious.

"Humor me, Po-Harry," Draco said with a small smile. No matter how easily Harry flowed in his head, he couldn't get over his first instinct of calling him Potter out loud.

Harry finally turned around to face Draco. "Well, you and Hermione were right, shockingly. The basement was the original, the new owner told us as much. He had pretty much forgotten about it until we brought it up, actually. A Confundus charm got us a quick look around. It was wild, there was this place right in the heart of Muggle London, with no traces of magic, and then you enter the basement, and even I could sense there were some magic traces."

As Harry continued narrating his adventure, he grew more animated and his eyes lit up. It was an expression Draco had seen many times at school, usually on the Quidditch pitch, but never when Harry was talking to Draco.

"Ron and I start to go barging in, but Hermione stops us. She tells us we're idiots, which is probably true." Draco snorted at that. Harry gave a wry grin. "And that the place is probably booby trapped, haven't we learnt anything. She does these complicated spell things that make the air glow red, showing all the magical traces, I think. Most of them were anti-Muggle spells, which explains why even the owner of the building had forgotten he had a basement.

"They had no effect on us, of course, cause we're Wizards, obviously. Some of them were for the few people that actually got through the anti-Muggle spells. I was a little confused about why Tom Riddle would leave a piece of his soul in such a Muggle place, especially one he hated. Hermione thinks that this was his backup soul, and that no wizard would think to look in the orphanage. Especially since most wizards don't' even know Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are the same person.

"There was nothing really nasty, just like the cave, I've sure Hermione's told you all about it. Voldemort would be interested in learning about who could actually get this far in discovering his Horcruxes. Well, Hermione didn't recognize one of the spells, and Ron just goes dashing through it. It actually turns him into a baby, well in his mind at least. He starts gooing and gahing and Hermione and I have no clue what to do. Fortunately, he disabled the booby trap. We, Hermione and I, discovered a secret compartment in the back wall, hiding under some pretty mean cloaking spells. If Hermione weren't there, Ron and I would probably be stuck in that basement, dying of starvation with the mental capacity of two year olds.

"So, we open the compartment pretty easily, but then comes the hardest part of all. There was this mirror in front of the compartment, and it was like a mini-Mirror of Erised. Hermione looked into it, and it took me almost fifteen minutes to snap her out of it. She was refused to tell me what she saw though, other than it reminded her of my descriptions of the Mirror of Erised."

Draco tried not to laugh at Harry's petulant tone and asked a question to distract him. "How do you know about the Mirrors of Erised? Wasn't the last one destroyed in 1897?"

"Nope, there's one at Hogwarts. I found it my first year one night when Filch caught me in the Restricted Section."

Draco's mouth hung open. In first year, he had been far too scared to venture out in the castle at night. When he challenged Harry to that duel, he had every intention of showing up. Until he realized it would be leaving his common room around midnight, to go wander around a dark castle full of ghosts. He had told Filch and pretended like it was his plan all along.

"Anyways, I accidentally looked in the Mirror. Fortunately Hermione snapped me out of it, and reminded me that what I really wanted was to destroy Voldemort and have a happy future."

"That wasn't your first vision in the Mirror?" asked Draco, genuinely curious.

Potter blushed and mumbled something. He probably saw himself married to Weaslette with fifteen kids. Draco squashed an unreasonable surge of jealousy.

"She managed to snap me out of it. Luckily Dumbledore taught me the trick with the Mirror of Erised in first year, though. Inside we found his Head Boy badge, actually, not his Prefect badge. But don't worry," he hastened to add, seeing the look of worry on Draco's face. "The Head Boy badge was the Horcrux. I tried to pick it up with my scarf, but it burnt a hole right through it.

"We decided to destroy it where it was. Hermione threw the basilisk venom on it and it smoked and melted, that's how we knew it was a Horcrux.

"So we gathered up Ron, who was drooling at this point, and left. And one more Horcrux down. Hermione went to the library as so as we got back and is still researching."

"Weasley's still a two-year old?"

"Only in his mind."

"Oh, so there's no difference, then."

Once Harry realized what Draco had implied, he threw a couch pillow at him.

"It's so weird, though, that the Dark Lord was Head Boy, I can't imagine him as a Hogwart's student. Of course, he didn't have a prejudiced Headmaster, either. "

"We didn't have a prejudiced Headmaster!" Harry immediately jumped to his hero's defense.

"Oh yeah? Remember the house cup first year? You got all those extra house points and stole the house cup from us! And do you know the last time there was a Slytherin Head Boy? My father! Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Well, if the Slytherin Head Boys would stop going evil and power-hungry, maybe people wouldn't be so anxious to not put you blokes in positions of power."

"So, at least…we're debonair." Harry just stared at him. "What? I don't really have another defense."

Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh, and let out a huge yawn.

"Merlin, I'm tired."

"You should go up to bed." Harry nodded his acquiescence and got up. He offered a hand to Draco, who took it as Harry pulled him up. Draco stared down at their joined hands as the significance of their actions hit him. His memory of that first train ride to Hogwarts was still plenty vivid in his mind. He could still see the look of disdain on Harry's face as he turned him down.

Harry was completely oblivious, as usual, and he gave Draco a tired smile and another yawn before he dropped Draco's hand. Potter exited the sitting room and walked up the stairs, affording Draco a very nice view of his denim clad ass.

Draco followed Potter up the stairs, but turned off at the landing that led to the library. He found Granger there, hunched over a new pile of books. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tear tracts on her face.

The look of relief on her face was palpable, and Draco felt disconcerted for a moment as he reflected on how times had changed.

A few hours later and Draco was the one yawning. Granger thanked him, and sent him off to bed. She stayed put, however, for she had the look of someone who wouldn't stop until she found what she wanted to know.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had very sporadic Internet this summer and couldn't post when I wanted to.

--

As he was walking back to his room, Draco heard a whimpering coming from up the stairs. Intrigued, he followed the noise. He found the noises led him to Harry's room.

He opened the door, and saw Harry in the grip of a nightmare. Draco's protective instincts (which had never manifested for anybody but himself before) kicked in and Draco sat on the side of the bed. He grabbed Potter's hand and began to rub circles on his palm. He muttered soothingly (at least he hoped it was soothingly.)

His presence seemed to have a calming affect on Harry, and the thrashing about began to decrease. After a few more minutes, Harry woke up. He blinked fuzzily a few times, before muttering "Malfoy?"

"You were having a nightmare, but you're awake now, so I'll leave." He tried to disentangle their hands, but Harry wouldn't drop his.

"Stay…please?" Harry sounded so vulnerable, that he couldn't say no. Cursing himself, (when did he turn into a Hufflepuff?) Draco stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers with Potter. He was asleep within minutes.

Draco woke before Harry did the next morning. It took him a few minutest to orient himself, but when he did he blushed. He had slept with Harry, but not in a sexual way. This seemed so much more intimate than anything else they had done.

Draco quietly extracted himself from the tangle of limbs they had formed during the night. Harry clearly wasn't in his right mind when he asked him to stay last night, and he would appreciate waking up without Draco there.

With that thought in mind, Draco dressed and slipped out into the corridor.

Harry was slightly cool towards Draco the next morning at breakfast, and Draco attributed it to the fact that he felt awkward about last night. Draco certainly did, he had enjoyed waking up next to Harry more than was comfortable.

Draco had completely forgot that Weasley had the mental capacities of a child until Granger made an appearance in the kitchen. She had huge bags under her eyes, and her hair was frizzy and more out of control than Potter's. She had a manic expression on her face that had Draco shifting slightly away from her.

"I found the cure, but I need your help, come on!" Draco exchanged a glance with Harry as they got up. Harry looked as disturbed by Granger as he was.

Granger led them to a room down the hallway from Potter's, one that Draco had never been in before. Inside the room, Ron Weasley lying sprawled across a huge bed, sucking on him thumb.

Draco tried to choke down his laughter, figuring it would be in bad taste, but he didn't caught muffle it all. Granger and Harry gave him askance looks, so he turned away until he had his composure back.

When he did, he saw Granger showing Harry a leather-bound book. It had the Black Family crest stamped across the spine. Granger noticed him looking at it, and smiled ruefully.

"Yep, one of your ancestors created this curse. Fortunately they created a counter curse too. It was originally used to keep brides who objected to their marriages compliant. Later, during the time of Grindelwald, it gained popularity for Muggle baiting."

Draco had come up behind Harry and was reading over his shoulder, an easy feat considering Draco was at least three inches taller than Harry.

"This is bordering on dark magic, you know," Draco said conversationally.

Granger immediately puffed up self-righteously. "Magic is only dark if the intent is dark," she began, in a lecture tone, but Draco cut her off.

"I said bordering, didn't I?" Draco asked rhetorically. Granger sniffed, but subsided.

Harry hadn't said anything, but Draco could tell this didn't sit easy with him. He got to the end of the page before he spoke up.

"Are you sure this is the only way, Hermione?"

"Yes. And the longer he is in this state, the more lasting danger could occur."

"Well, let's start, then." Draco sighed, and plucked the parchment from Harry's hands. He turned it over, and continued reading the back. Harry sheepishly followed.

"Maybe we should finish reading first, though."

"Smashing idea," added Draco, sarcastically.

"I'll do the actual chanting, as I know the spell the best. You two have to direct the flow of magic out of Ron's body. See, the only counter curse is to place the curse on something else." Granger held up a dragon paperweight from the mantle of the library. "I thought we could use this, if neither of you have any objections?"

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads.

"Alright then, I'll get ready." Granger took a piece of wood and ground it carefully. Then she sprinkled it over Weasley's lips.

"Out of curiosity, where did you get hawthorn?"

Granger didn't pause in her ministrations. "I have a complete potions kit in my room."

Harry didn't fail to notice the way Draco's eyes lit up at that. "I'm sure you could use it if you ask nicely," he said.

"Yeah, of course," added Granger. Draco felt much happier and much more inclined to help Weasley after that.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Granger.

"Don't we need candles, or something to set the mood?" asked Harry.

Draco shot him a look that said quite clearly, you belong in St. Mungo's. Granger just sighed. "Honestly, Harry. That stuff only happens in Muggle movies." Harry looked sheepish, and blushed a delightful shade of red.

"Just focus your wands on Ron, and be prepared to catch the magic as it comes out. If it gets loose, it could attack one of us." Draco and Harry nodded.

Granger took a deep breath, and started chanting in Latin. Once upon a time Draco would have been able to understand all of it, but no longer. His father had drilled him in Latin, until he was practically fluent. Draco had hated it, and rebelled by forgetting most of it as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts. A few words washed over him, and he got the general gist of it, but that was all.

The counter curse was an exorcism spell, but not one that Draco had ever heard before. During the middle ages, most possessions of both wizards and Muggles alike were actually malicious spells. Exorcists made career out of traveling the countryside and ridding people of curses.

Any proper family, like the Malfoys, would have been able to get rid of the spell themselves, but that was beside the point.

Draco made a mental note to ask Granger if she modified the spell. The sound of Granger's voice drifted past him, and Draco's mind began to wander.

He made an honest attempt not to stare at Harry, he really did. It just did not work. Draco's eyes were soon drawn back to Harry, who was sitting next to him. Harry's eyes were glazed, and he was twirling his wand in his hands. He looked as bored as Draco felt.

Draco was staring at Harry's Adam's apple, noticing each ripple and flex and the boy swallowed. So he was completely unprepared for when Granger said, "Now!"

A rushing sound filled the air. It sounded like the wind rushing through his ears as he chased the snitch. Draco could almost sense the magic escaping from Weasley's body and trying to find a new vessel.

Harry's head jerked up, and he blinked his eyes owlishly. Draco muttered the spell Granger had told him and heard Harry do the same.

Suddenly time slowed down, and the rushing sound quieted. This spell was highly illegal, and slowed down time for only the caster. It didn't last long, but nasty things had happened when it was used unchecked.

Harry and Draco had not said the spell together, so their spells were different. Hence, time slowed for each of them separately. Draco set to work, directing the magic towards the paperweight. He could sense a force helping him, but he couldn't actually see Harry's actions.

Once the magic was embedded in the paperweight, Draco set about containing it. He cast the strongest charms he knew to ensure that it couldn't escape and inhabit one of their bodies. Draco hated spells like this, where there was no way to get rid of the magic; it always survived, just like a cockroach.

Draco activated the counter spell, and felt himself jerked into normal time. Professor Vector had tried to explain about time and past and present and a continuum thing one Arithmancy class, but that lecture had put Binns to shame.

Sound came back a second later, and overwhelmed Draco. He clasped his hands over his ears until the noise was at a manageable level.

He looked up and saw that Granger had flung herself at Weasley, which presumably meant the ritual had worked. Potter recovered his bearings too, and pulled Weasley into a bear hug.

Draco squashed the irrational jealousy before it was even fully formed, and slipped out of the room, already plotting ways to milk this situation for all its worth. After all, Draco had just helped Weasley recover from a potentially life threatening curse. Draco was a Slytherin; he expected payment. Or he could just mock Weasley for the rest of their lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

--

Harry found Draco in the library. Harry dropped down in the front of the fire, the bottles clinking in his hand.

"We're having a celebration," he stated.

"Of what?"

"The destruction of all the Horcruxes.—well except for the one in me and the one in Nagini," Potter amended, seeing Draco's raised eyebrow.

"What would Granger say if she saw you with firewhiskey in a library?"

"What Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her," replied Harry.

"Hmm, I suppose I might be able to tear myself away from my book for this."

"Good, I don't have to resort to drastic measures, like tickling."

Draco sniffed, "you wouldn't dare," putting just a hint of a threat.

Harry nodded. "Probably not," and smiled up at Draco, eyes green and bright.

Draco marked his place in his book –The Real Life of Morgana, which he's only read about eight times by now-and slipped out of his chair onto the floor next to Harry. The fire was just warm enough, spreading its glow across them. Harry passed Draco a bottle, and then uncorked one of his own. He chugged, and Draco followed the line of his throat as he swallowed. With the firelight reflecting off of Harry, Draco realized just how much he wanted this. For this to go on after the war, to keep Harry and never let him go.

Pushing aside those thoughs, Draco uncorked his own bottle. It was perfect, sitting by the fire with Potter. Draco couldn't remember a word of their conversation, but the sensation of sitting there next to Harry was enough. Except for lingering thoughts of Weaslette, but Draco used all his considerable expertise in denial to forget she even existed.

And when Potter leaned in and kissed Draco, his mouth full of the taste of firewhiskey, Draco submitted and gave into the sensations. Harry leaned over, and Draco leaned back until he was flat on his back with Harry sprawled on top of him. Draco groaned, and tangled their legs together. One of Harry's legs came between Draco's thighs and created the most delicious friction that caused Draco to arch up into Harry, seeking more.

Harry's hands clutched Draco's hair, pulling almost to the point of pain. Draco's caressed Harry's arse with his left hand and gripped Harry's bicep with his right.

Harry's tongue was in his mouth, plunging relentlessly. Their joined mouths muffled Draco's moans. Draco used his elbow as leverage and flipped them over. They knocked over a bottle of firewhiskey as they went, and Draco felt a puddle forming beneath Harry. No way was he stopping, though.

Harry didn't fight, and let Draco take control. Draco decided the clothes had been on long enough, and besides they were getting wet. So he started to take off Harry's shirt, but then got distracted by the expanse of chest laid out before him.

Draco swirled his tongue around one nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. Harry made a keening sound as he arched up. Draco took his time, worshipping Harry's chest, so by the time Draco finished with Harry's naval, Harry was a quivering mess. When Draco started going up Harry's chest again, ignoring his pleas of "please, more," Harry had had enough.

He growled and arched up, using the momentum to flip them over. Harry's arms framed Draco's head, and he straddled Draco. Harry ground his hips down, causing Draco to cry out at the friction and pleasure.

"Cocktease," Harry growled in Draco's ear.

Draco's only response was an incoherent murmur, as it was hard to concentrate with Harry's hands down his trousers.

Harry's hand continued on his prick, and Draco muttered, "Please, oh gods, more, please, Harry."

Draco could feel his orgasm building, and Harry seemed to sense it too. Harry removed his hand and tightened his left one around the base of Draco's prick. The sound Draco made could probably be called a sob. Harry merely grinned and pulled down his own trousers, stopping to get the lub eout of a pocket. Draco's had disappeared a while ago, so there was nothing in the way when Harry shoved a finger up his arse.

Harry looked as desperate as Draco felt, so after only one finger he lubed up his cock and thrust into Draco. Draco's legs came up around Harry's waist. The pace was faster than normal, but Draco wasn't complaining. Harry brushed his prostate on almost every stroke, and Harry leaned down and kissed him.

This is the first time they've kissed while fucking, before it always seemed much to personal. To Draco, it felt like heaven, so when Harry pulled his hand off Draco's prick to cradle his head, Draco was coming, coming hard. Harry followed shortly, shooting into Draco and yelling Draco's name.

When Draco came down from his orgasm, he felt Harry pulling out and moving. Unconsciously, he let out a whimper that made him blush. But Harry merely cast a cleaning charm on them and a locking spell on the door before collapsing on top of Draco again.

Draco felt himself nodding off. When he woke, the candles had almost all burnt down, and the main source light came from the fire. Draco was too comfortable to move, although Harry was crushing him and the carpet was rough on his back. He couldn't even be bothered to open his eyes when he realized Harry was awake and talking.

Harry was lying on his side, one leg still draped across Draco. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I have a girlfriend waiting for me. The Weasley's would probably kill me if they knew. But I can't help it. You irritate me more than anyone but I can't stay away. I think I'm falling in love with you, and you don't care about me at all."

Harry continued with his soliloquy, but Draco wasn't listening. Harry had just said he might love Draco. If only he wasn't so tired, he would say he loved Harry back. He would do it when he woke up. Draco fell asleep to dreams of Harry.

When Granger woke them up by pounding on the library door and threatening castration if they had damaged any books, it didn't seem the right moment to confess he loved Harry. Draco couldn't find the right moment the next day, or the day after either. Before he knew it, a week had gone by and still Draco hadn't said anything. And as time went by, Draco became less certain he hadn't dreamt the whole thing, and less inclined to tell. He still had a voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his father saying that admitting his emotions would be a weakness.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

--

Being secluded in Grimmauld Place had allowed very little contact with the outside world, so when a Weasley showed up unannounced one day, it was big news.

"I have messages from both mum and Moody," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "We've received a tip, from a source Moody backs mind you, on the location of a Death Eater base."

Draco had unable to give the Order the location of the Dark Lord's headquarters at Malfoy Manor because the Dark Lord had it warded to the teeth. Draco knew that the Dark Lord kept his headquarters at Malfoy Manor, he just could not tell you where Malfoy Manor was. When the Dark Lord had taken over the Manor, he had redone the wards so only he knew the location. Death Eaters returned to the Manor by following their Marks, which connected them to the Dark Lord.

Ponytail-Weasley went on, "We're mounting an attack tonight. Moody wants both of you to come. Mum, on the other hand, advises you to stay here, but recognizes that you are adults and can do what you want. Harry, Malfoy, you have to stay here." He turned towards his brother and Granger and lowered his voice, cutting Draco and Harry out of the conversation. "If you two are coming, meet at the usual place by seven pm." He raised his voice to a normal level again. " I have to be home by three, Fleur's gone hormonal, but I don't suppose you have any of mum's cooking around. I could do with a bite to eat."

Ponytail-Weasley stayed to chat, mainly with Granger and his brother. Harry was in a mood after being reminded he couldn't do anything. Ponytail-Weasley kept shooting Draco nasty looks and Draco didn't blame him. Draco couldn't look him in the face, all the scars reminded him of that night in sixth year. Finally, after fifteen awkward minutes, Harry got up and left, and Draco gratefully followed.

Trying to distract Harry, Draco asked, "Was he talking about Fleur Delacouer, Beauxbatons champion?"

"Yeah, he married her, and now she's pregnant," came the terse reply.

"Not really a good time, is it? What with the war and all?"

"Nope."

Draco huffed. "If you're just going to sulk all day, I'll leave you alone then."

"Have fun." Draco slammed the door as he left, and made sure to stamp up the stairs.

--

At nineteen past seven that evening, Draco felt a tug. He was sitting on his bed, drinking tea and he jumped, spilling tea down his front. He swore and cleaned it up. Then he felt another tug, realised what it was, and swore again.

He apparated down the stairs and saw the front door closing. He grabbed for it, and through the opening saw Harry apparate away. Draco ran to the spot where Harry had disappeared and felt for the magical trace. He followed it and apparated, appearing beside Harry.

Draco cast a body bind on Harry, who froze in the middle of pulling on his invisibility cloak. Draco grabbed the cloak out of frozen hands. "What do you think you're doing?" He all but yelled. When Harry didn't answer, Draco opened his mouth to yell again, but then he remembered the body bind and released Harry's mouth.

"-ot sitting around doing nothing! And besides, I've destroyed all the Horcruxes besides Nagini and the one in me. Don't you want this war to be over? You can just go back to Grimmauld place and pretend you don't know anything!"

Draco opened his mouth fully intending to yell at Harry for being a stupid sodding Gryffindor, but somehow it never came out. He did want this war to be over, and Harry was right about the Horcruxes. And despite everything he'd said over the past few months, he was tired of being locked in that bloody house. He was tired of not being trusted to fight.

So instead of yelling, he simply said, "Are you mad? I'm coming with you." And with that, Draco lifted the body bind off Harry and threw the cloak over both of them.

"How did you even find me?" Harry asked.

"I placed a ward on the front door alerting me whenever you left the house."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Probably," Draco said unconcernedly.

Harry looked at Draco for a few minutes, but eventually turned and the lead the way out of the room.

They were in what looked like a warehouse divided into many rooms. Right now they were in some sort of corridor. The floor was wood, but fortunately their footsteps didn't echo. The ceiling stretched high above them, melting into the gloom. There were torches on the magic-made walls, but only enough to barely light the way.

When Harry stopped abruptly, Draco walked into him, sending them both toppling to the floor. Between the swearing and the bumps, they had no doubt made enough noise to raise the entire Order. They lay very still, Draco on top of Harry, whose face was pressed painfully into the floor. Still, neither moved for five tense minutes, until they were sure they hadn't alerted the Order to their presence.

Draco got to his feet, which allowed Harry to stand. Harry rearranged the cloak so it was covering both of them as best it could and then stood, looking around.

"Harry, do you know where you're going?"

"I've never been here," Harry defended himself. Draco sighed, but followed Harry when he started walking. They walked until Draco thought he heard voices. He paused and hissed "listen." The voices were coming from a door they had just passed. They backed up and tried the door, which was unlocked, so they went in. They found themselves in a room that must take up half the warehouse. Draco was surprised at how many people there were. He hadn't thought the Order was that big. Apparently only the important members met at Grimmauld Place.

Moody was up in front, talking. "We cannot afford a stealth attack. Our strategy is to barge in and take out as many of the bastards as we can." Draco and Harry moved to the back shadowy corner, about two feet away from the nearest person. Hopefully it would be enough. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, snickering silently when he jumped. Draco leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear.

"The Order safe house doesn't have very good wards." Harry tilted his head back to answer.

"They do, but Ron told me how to dismantle them, that's how I-we, got in."

"Did you put the wards back up?" Harry didn't answer, but he whispered something, no doubt re-erecting the wards. Draco went back to listening to Moody.

"…we want to confuse them…we're smarter than them…play to your strengths. Several of you will have to go down to the dungeons and find the prisoners. Bring them back here and then come back and help us fight."

Draco was struck by an idea, and disillusioned himself. He felt more than saw Harry do the same. Moody kept on talking, but Draco was getting bored. Luckily Harry was there to entertain him.

Draco moved one of his hands down, and was rewarded when Harry shivered. Draco had been expecting some Gryffindorish admonitions, and wasn't disappointed when Harry said, "Don't! Not here." Of course, the gasp that came out after that belied his statement. As did the erection Draco could feel beneath his hand.

Draco went to work biting a path along Harry's neck. Harry let him for a few seconds, then seemed to pull himself together. He pushed Draco's hands off him and moved his neck out of range.

"There are people here!" Harry hissed.

"What's your point?" asked Draco. "They'll never know. We're invisible and disillusioned." Harry couldn't move very far because of the cloak, so there was nowhere for him to go when Draco reached out and pulled him into a kiss. Harry seemed less inclined to object after that, although he did cast a spell Draco had never heard before, muffliato.

Draco could hear Moody droning on in the background, occasionally joined by that Auror, Shacklebolt. But the things Harry was doing with his tongue were much more interesting than hearing some battle plan Draco was not involved in anyway.

There is no way they could do anything more than hand jobs with the cloak, Draco knew they were pushing it already. But the sensation of Harry's hand on his prick, and even his hand on Harry's prick, didn't leave much to be desired.

The two of them had lots of practice doing this, but they've never done something like this in front of a crowd. Even though no one could see and hopefully no one could hear them, it still felt like they had an audience.

That only made Draco harder, though. Draco moved his hand on Harry's prick, the way he knew Harry likes it. Harry wasn't doing anything, the ungrateful sod, and just keeping his hand still on Draco's cock. Once Draco hisses, "Move! For Merlin's sake!" Harry reluctantly moves his hand.

"Harry, no one can see us or hear us! At least act like you're enjoying it or I'll just attend to myself." Harry flushed at that, but pulled Draco in for a kiss. The kiss started off slow and languid, but sped up with tongues thrusting increasingly harder when Draco sped up his hand. Harry followed suit and Draco broke the kiss, panting hard. Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's shoulder, biting through the layers of cloth.

When Draco looked up, he could see the Order members in the room. It was strangely erotic

and his orgasm came and ripped out of him. Draco went boneless, and sagged against Harry. Who wasn't expecting it, and stumbled. The cloak swirled around their feet. The bloke sitting in the chair two feet away blinked, as if he saw something. Draco froze, ignoring Harry's moan.

The man looking over at them stared for a few seconds, but seemed to decide he had imagined it at and returned to listening to Moody's speech. He had straggly ginger hair, and smelled of tobacco and alcohol even at that distance.

When Draco resumed his work on Harry's prick, Harry tensed and yelled "Draco!" as he came. The silencing charm held up, though, and the bloke kept on listening to Moody. Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing, but stopped once he saw Harry's shoulders silently shaking with laughter.

Draco cleaned them both up, and couldn't keep the smug smile off his face. Next time one of the Order members shot him a dirty look, he'll be able to just smirk at them, remembering this. And Weasley, oh gods, just imagine the look on his face if he ever found out.

"Oh god, you exhibitionist perve. I'm never going to be able to look any of these people in the face again." Harry attempted to sound mad, but wasn't very successful.

Moody was wrapping up his speech. "Now remember, we want to take down these bastards, but don't endanger yourselves unnecessarily. Now, I'll apparate first, and the rest of you follow the trail. Everyone meet outside in five minutes. I don't have time to baby-sit all of you, and if you're not there, we're leaving without you."

Madame Pomfrey, who Draco hadn't noticed was there, stood up. Remember, if you are hurt, apparate back here. I will be remaining here with two other healers."

The entire Order got up and exited the room. It took a long time, and Harry kept glancing at his watch. When they were all out, he hissed, "We have to go, now!"

The two of them walked out the door, and managed to find a few Order members to follow, since they had no idea how to get to the outside, they had apparated inside the building.

When they got outside, Moody had already disappeared and the rest of the Order was following. Harry and Draco were in close proximity because of the cloak, and Harry grabbed Draco's arm and side-alonged him.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

--

When the squeezing sensation ended, Draco found himself on familiar grounds. He recognized the gardens that had fallen into disrepair, the overgrown hedge maze, and all the garden art. He was back at Malfoy Manor.

The rest of the Order was sneaking up to the actual Manor house, disillusioned with wands out. Just as Harry was about to pull off the cloak, a hand descended on Draco's shoulder and he jumped. Harry and Draco spun around and came face to face with Moody. He smiled at them, his one eye spinning, looking through the cloak.

Harry and Draco shared a guilty look.

"Fancy seein' you boys here," said Moody.

"Um.." began Harry.

"You see-" said Draco.

Moody laughed gruffly. "Stuff it, you two. I saw you sneak into the meeting. And frankly I don't care. I always thought this mollycoddling of you was pointless. You should be allowed to FIGHT, boy!" He said, speaking directly to Harry. "And its good you're here. We could use your help tonight."

Harry and Draco exchanged another look. Finally Harry spoke. "We're happy to help, sir."

"Good. However, you might want to remember that there is a time and a place for everything. And a meeting is neither the time or the place."

Harry went bright red and Draco stifled a moan of humiliation. Seeing their horrified expressions, Moody gave a feral grin.

"Get out there and fight, boys. And remember, Constant Vigilance!" With those parting words, he strode away into the night.

Harry and Draco stood for a few more seconds in mute horror. Draco broke the silence. "Pervy old bastard," he said, his voice a cross between disgust and horror.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Let's never speak of this again, ever."

Draco nodded. "Agreed. Vehemently agreed." They stood around in an awkward silence for another few moments.

"So, is there a back door to this place, or something?"

Draco stared at Harry. "Is there a back door, is there a back doo" he stopped, unable to work up the energy. "Of course there's a sodding back door."

When Harry stared at him, nonplussed, Draco sighed. "This way."

*

Draco led Harry down a dark passageway. It wasn't a back door per se, but it did the job. The house-elves knew all the secret passageways, and Draco had loved to go exploring with them. His father had had kittens when he found out, though, and that was the end of that.

Once they came to a seeming dead end, Draco stopped Harry and had him extinguish the wands. They arranged themselves and pulled the cloak back on. It was bloody hot in the passageway, and they had taken off the cloak and run the risk of someone seeing them.

Draco muttured the family motto, "Nihil supra familiam," and the wall slowly disappeared. Draco had taken them down a longer and more out of the way passageway, one that ended up in a hopefully deserted part of the manor. The passageway into the main ballroom was shorter and cleaner, but would take them right into the middle of a Death Eater meeting.

Sure enough, there was no one to see the wall sliding open. Draco led Harry through, and made sure to close the wall behind him.

Harry looked around. "Where can I find Nagini?"

"She made one of the rooms off the dining hall a nest. Drove Mother mad. But we should wait until the fighting starts and everyone is distracted. And besides, the Dark Lord always keeps her in her nest during fights. He was bloody paranoid about her. It all makes sense now, though."

"Voldemort fights?! That is unbelievable, of all the unfair things…"

Draco cut Harry off before he could really get going on his rant. "Of course the Dark Lord doesn't fight. Unless it's desperate. He likes to watch, though."

Harry nodded, his pride soothed. Draco set off down the hallway. They didn't pass anyone, but sounds of fighting drifted from elsewhere in the Manor.

Draco could see Harry marveling at the Manor, at the architecture, the designs, and the furniture. After Grimmauld Place, the Manor did seem quite luxurious. Of course, Draco grew up here, so the thrill wasn't the same. The Blacks were an old and prestigious pureblood family, but they were complete nutters and wouldn't know tasteful interior decorations if it bit them in the arse.

Unfortunately, the room Nagini had chosen as her nest was extraordinarily well protected. The only way to get to it was through the main dining hall, which was where the Dark Lord held court. There were no secret passageways or side doors. They had to go through the figurative snake's den to get to the literal snake's den.

When Draco said that aloud, Harry gave a mirthless laugh. By that time they had reached one of the four doors into the main dining hall. It was open, and they could see fighting going on.

Draco saw pink hair, and recognized his old Defense professor backing her up. He saw flashes of red hair, and heard the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Draco moved forward, but Harry pulled him back.

"There's too much going on in there, it's too crowded. We can't use the cloak. We're disillusioned, and it's pretty dark. If we're spotted, I want you to run to the side room and kill Nagini. I'll stay and fight."

Draco tried to answer, but he kept stuttering. Images of the huge snake, Nagini, were flashing through his mind. One time when he had disappointed the Dark Lord, he had been locked in Nagini's nest for over three hours. He had pleaded and begged and screamed and pounded on the door until he was hoarse and his hands were bloody. He had climbed up one of the columns and stayed there for hours. Finally, his mother had snuck in and freed him.

"No, no, no, I can't. I can't face that snake. She-, I-, I still get nightmares about her. The Dark Lord locked me in that room for hours. I almost died! I can't do it Harry!"

"Draco, you have to. I'll take on Voldemort, but if Nagini is alive, everything we've done has been useless. He'll come back, and we'll have to do it all over again." Harry's eyes were bright, and he sounded so earnest. "Please, Draco."

Draco sighed. He did want the Dark Lord gone; he just didn't want to face that evil snake.

"Just think of it as taking your revenge on the snake."

Well, when Harry put it that way, it sounded almost…fun. He could do that. Revenge on the snake. That was all it was.

"I-, I might be able to do that."

"Good."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He pulled the cloak off them and stowed it in a pocket. He got almost through the doorway, but then he doubled back. He pulled Draco into a terrific snog up against the wall. It was passionate and heated and Harry pulled away far too soon. "Come on, we've got snakes to slay." He leant in for one more quick kiss. He takes advantage of Draco's lax fist to grab his wand and slip something else in its place. Then he plunged into the main dining hall without waiting for Draco.


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco swore at Harry. Before Harry had dashed off, he left something in Draco's hand. Draco glanced down quickly and saw that it was a vial of basilisk venom. Harry had come prepared. But that still left the problem of him not having a wand. Draco slipped the vial into a pocket, intending to run into the Dining Room, find Potter and get his wand back the Muggle way.

The vial clinked against something in his pocket that hadn't been there before. Bewildered, Draco found himself pulling out an eleven inch Holly wand. For some reason known only to Potter, he had switched their wands. Draco couldn't fathom that reason, for it just made the pair of them more vulnerable. Your magic wasn't quite so strong with someone else's wand, everybody knew that.

Draco grasped the wand and tried a few simple spells; Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, and Accio, and they all worked. Just about as well as his wand did, actually. Who knew, but Harry and Draco had compatible wands. Draco still didn't know why Harry had felt the need to switch their wands, but at least he had a decently working wand. He squared his shoulders and entered the dining room.

It was chaos. The beautiful dining room that his mother had worked so hard on was in ruins. The grand elf-carved oak table was in two big pieces. A curse had hit it in the middle and severed it. The spot where the curse had hit was still smoking slightly. Draco swept his eyes around the room, and noticed the blackened and burnt art on the walls or the floor by this point. There were curses flying, and Draco threw himself to the floor and barely missed by hit by a stunner.

The only way to tell the sides apart was the masks. The white masks shone brightly, even in the very dimly lit room. The Dark Lord was clearly visible, but Harry was not. At least, not until Draco looked closely. Then he noticed the spells fired from seemingly nowhere. Seeing Harry jolted Draco and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Apparently Harry had abandoned his plan for them both to take down the snake in favor of fighting. Draco sighed, and moved out of the way of another curse. He squared his shoulders and started moving towards Nagini's room.

He kept to the edges of the room, deep in the shadow. Most of the candles and torches had been extinguished and the main lights came from spells and curses.

The Dining Room was really frightfully crowded. Granted, it was big, but it seemed quite small when there were fifty people fighting. Draco was focused on his path in front of him, and a fighting couple nearly crashed into him. Fortunately, he managed to jump out of their path just in time. He saw the Death Eater's eyes widen behind the eye holes of his mask, as if he had seen Draco outlined on the scorched wall.

The pair crashed into the wall and Draco heard a wand snap. Draco surreptitiously cast a hex at the Death Eater's back. That allowed Lupin to slam the guy's head into the wall and steal his wand. Lupin then dashed back into the conflict without a second glance.

Draco inched along the wall, only one eye on the path in front of his this time. The other eye was on the fighting going on to his right. So he noticed when Weasley and Granger showed up a door on the other side of the hall. He noticed Aunt Bella fighting with Tonks, and saw Tonks go down to the sounds of his Aunt's maniacal laugh.

Draco did not notice, however, that he had slowed down. He was moving at a snail's pace, most of his attention on the battles raging around him. He knew he was avoiding facing that snake, but that didn't stop him from slowing down. He sent surreptitious hexes and curses at the Death Eaters. He saw quite a few Death Eaters that should have been incarcerated. Apparently the Ministry and Daily Prophet had covered up another Azkaban breakout.

He wasn't the only one firing curses from seemingly nowhere, and he watched as the start of the curses moved closer and closer to him.

When Harry was standing right beside him, he spoke, "Draco, get going, we need to kill that snake."

Draco hissed back. "Why don't you do it, then?"

"I've already destroyed a Horcrux."

"Your point is?" Draco cast a Protego around Harry, and the hex that had come flying towards him bounced harmlessly off.

Harry sighed. "Thanks. But Nagini knows me, knows my scent, she won't respond to me even in Parseltongue…"

"She knows me too! I used to live here."

"Yes, exactly, you were a Death Eater. She'll be less hostile to you. I'm her master's sworn enemy!"

Draco growled. He hated it when Harry used logic. It was more annoying than when Granger used logic. Gryffindor's shouldn't be allowed to.

Draco didn't give Harry the satisfaction of an answer, just turned tail and walked towards Nagini's nest. His determination and bravado gained from his talk with Harry lasted him all the way to the door of Nagini's room. On his way he had dodged several hexes and what looked like a Cruciatius curse.

Finally he was standing outside the door, hand hovering above the knob. He did not want to do this, oh how he did not want to do this. Words could not convey how much he did not want to open the door and confront that snake.

Draco could hear Nagini hissing, even over the noises of fighting, and he shivered. Draco closed his eyes, and grasped the doorknob. He could do this. He was simply taking revenge on the snake, and on Lord Voldemort. That was it.

Draco turned the knob, excruciatingly slowly. Finally he heard a click and the knob stopped. This was it, now all he had to do was open the door. Even slower, he slid the door open. After a tense minute, the door was open enough for him to press an eye to the crack.

Nagini was curled up in the far corner of the room, apparently asleep. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door wider. He stepped in carefully, never taking his eyes off the snake. When something crunched under his foot, Draco jumped.

He looked down to see bones of rats, birds, cats and a jaw that looked remarkably human. Draco shivered and looked back up. That was a bad idea. Well, actually, looking down in the first place was the bad idea. When Draco raised his head, he saw Nagini wide-awake and looking at him. Her eyes glowed and Draco heard a hissing sound issuing from behind her fangs.

Draco told himself to move, to get out the room, to run, to anything, but his body didn't listen. Nagini wasn't a basilisk, but Draco felt like he was petrified. The hissing got louder as Nagini drew closer, drowning out the noises of fighting.

It wasn't until Nagini was less than two feet away that Draco reacted. He snapped back into it, and yelled, "Protego." Nagini ran right into the shield and hissed, looking very angry. Draco kept his shield charm strong as he tried to think what to do.

Until now it had seemed like an abstract concept, killing Nagini. He would enter her nest, kill her and get out. But now he faced a problem. How to actually do the deed. He wasn't able to cast Avada Kedavra on Dumbledore when his mother's life was in jeopardy. He doubted he could cast it now. There was no way her could stun her than kill her the muggle way, Draco wasn't touching that snake for all the gold in Gringotts. Well, not for half the gold in Gringotts.

Draco's mind was blanking on what spell to use. All those years as a Death Eater and studying under Lucius Malfoy and it came down to this. When he was faced with a hissing and spitting snake circling him, he couldn't react.

The only spell that was coming to mind was Sectumsempra, that curse Potter had used on him in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. Draco supposed he could let her bleed to death. Steadying his resolve, Draco lifted his wand and lowered the shield charm. In the three seconds before he finished saying Sectumsempra, Nagini got even closer, much to close for comfort.

But then the curse hit, and her blood was flying everywhere. Draco cast Protego again, but wasn't quick enough to stop the first bits of blood flying onto him. The shield charm proved to be a good precaution because Nagini didn't stop, even as she was bled dry. She ran into the shield charm again. She didn't hiss quite so loudly this time, and Draco took it as an encouraging sign.

However, Nagini didn't die, either. She had lost a lot of blood, so much blood. "There can't be any more blood left in her," Draco thought desperately, but there was. It just wouldn't stop.

Draco dearly wanted to leave, and say his job was done. But he just knew that if he left, somehow the snake wouldn't die, and this traumatic experience would be all for nothing. So he gritted his teeth and watched as Nagini's blood left her body, drop by drop.

Nagini was thrashing around, and her blood was dripping all over the place. The shield charm protected Draco from Nagini, but it couldn't stop the tangy smell of blood from reaching him. Draco forced himself not to look away. Finally, Nagini's movements slowed and then finally came to a stop. To Draco it seemed anti-clamatic, and then he realized. He took the vial of basilisk venom out of his pocket. A small corner of his mind wondered where Harry and Granger had gotten basilisk venom, for it was incredibly rare.

With careful hands, Draco uncorked the vial. Draco made sure his hands weren't shaking as he lowered the shield charm. Draco took a deep breath, and turned the vial over so it spilled all over Nagini's dead body.

There was a piercing shriek, and Draco turned away and covered his ears. When the noise was gone and he turned back around, instead of Nagini's body there were charred remains of a snake. Draco had done his job; the Horcrux was destroyed.

There was only the Horcrux inside Harry left. Draco wondered how Harry would destroy that. Maybe Granger would come up with something. Draco knew that Harry would destroy the last Horcrux, Harry would never leave a piece of the Dark Lord's soul lying around undestroyed. The question was how. And did it really make sense to destroy the Dark Lord's body when he wasn't completely mortal?

Suddenly it felt like someone had drenched Draco's insides with a cold bucket of ice. He shook his head, trying to banish the though. Surely Harry wouldn't, he couldn't be that self-sacrificing. The little voice in Draco's head pointed out that Harry was that self-sacrificing. He would probably kill himself if it meant destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry had a saving people thing.

Draco ran out the door into the chaos of the Dining Hall. He had to stop Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Dining Hall was even more crowded than when Draco had left it. Reinforcements for both the Order and the Death Eaters had arrived. Draco tried to look for Harry, but it was hard when he had to keep one eye out for stray curses. Draco figured Harry would be somewhere in the middle of the hall, battling his way towards the Dark Lord.

Even with all those people, the Dark Lord was clearly visible. He stood taller than most everyone else, and his red eyes glowed in the gloom.

Draco shot a stunner at a Death Eater who had just knocked down Mr. Weasley. Once Draco was sure Mr. Weasley was fine and moving, Draco moved forward. He gave surreptitious help to any Order member who needed it. He managed to stay mostly undetected, but a few Death Eaters seemed to notice him and try to curse him. However, Draco was able to defend himself quite well.

Suddenly, someone crashed into him and they both fell down. Draco hurriedly pushed the person off himself and got up. Then he gulped. It was his Aunt Bellatrix and she was smiling evilly. "Hello little cousin," she said, "Nasty little bloodtraitor you are." Draco raised his wand and prepared to fight.

Bellatrix didn't do anything at first, in an attempt to get him to relax his guard. It didn't work on Draco, though, because after she broke out of Azkaban, she had been tutoring him in dueling.

Bellatrix didn't like having her own strategies thrown back at her, and she snarled at Draco. She looked quite insane, almost as mad as Old Mrs. Black in that portrait at Grimmauld Place.

Draco shot a curse at Bellatrix, who deflected it with a wave of her wand. Then she tried to attack mentally. Bellatrix was a good Legilimens, almost as good as Snape had been. She managed to get into Draco's mind before he could stop her.

Draco saw the memories of his mother's death before his eyes. He could hear Bellatrix laughing at him, and tried to fight harder. Next came the memory of his father disowning him. He heard his father's voice. "You're no son of mine any longer! I never want to look upon your face again!"

The next memory was casting Sectumsempra on Nagini. In the back of his mind, Draco heard Bellatrix gasp, and say, "What have you done now, little cousin?" Her voice was full of horror. That was all Draco needed to gather up his strength and throw her out of his mind.

"Our Master isn't going to be very happy with you, Draco. You killed his pet snakey."

Draco was breathing hard, but he gasped out, "He's not my Master."

"Of course he is, ickle Draco, you still bear his Mark. You'll belong to him for the rest of your life." Bellatrix cackled.

Draco threw a Stinging Hex at her, and she barely had time to cast a shield charm. Then their fight started in earnest. Bellatrix was insane and a very powerful dueler. But Draco was motivated by revenge for his mother and the need to get to Harry before it is too late.

Bellatrix cast a nasty looking hex at Draco, one she had learnt from his father's private library. Draco barely managed to deflect it, and it bounced off his shield and up. Both Draco and Bellatrix watched as the curse flew into the crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling.

The chandelier was massive, over six feet wide. The chandelier was in the middle of the room and about thirty feet behind Draco. It was goblin made from the finest silver, so fine it almost looked like glass. Draco's great-great-great-great-great grandfather had given it to his great-great-great-great-great grandmother as a wedding gift. The one candle that had flickered bravely on during the battle sputtered out. The spell hit the chandelier in the middle, and made it rock dangerously. If that thing fell, it would crush the people beneath it like ants.

The chandelier continued to swing side-to-side, Draco and Bellatrix watching it. Draco tore his eyes away and saw his chance. Before Bellatrix could react, Draco shot a stunning spell at her. She crumpled to the floor. For good measure, Draco bound and gagged his aunt before stepping on her wand and breaking it into three pieces. Then he left her lying on the floor and continued searching for Harry.

Draco carefully picked his way across the room. The smell of blood was no less potent out here. Occasionally Draco would feel something give beneath his feet. The first time that had happened he had looked down and almost retched at the sight of Anna Bones lying on floor with her guts spilling out of her stomach. Now Draco just winced slightly at the feel of dead flesh beneath him and continued on.

Draco didn't really have very far to go. He saw the Weaslette gamely fighting two Death Eaters at once. Weaslette was no match for the two Death Eaters, and very soon she went down. There was a scream of rage from a shadowy figure and then Potter rushed in and took down one of the Death Eaters with a single curse.

Even in the middle of a battle, Draco could still feel jealous. It wasn't as bad as usual, however, because he could still hear Harry saying, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

While Draco had been lost in his thoughts, Harry had taken down that second Death Eater. Draco saw the grim determination on Harry's face and he ran forward. "Harry!" he yelled, but Harry didn't hear him over the cacophony of the battle.

"Come and fight me, Voldemort!" Harry had cast Sonorus on himself, and his voice echoed eerily around the room. Harry had taken off the dillusionment charm, so he was clearly visible.

The Dark Lord would never back down from a challenge, especially not one from Harry Potter. He apparated across the room until he was standing in front of Harry.

"As you wisshh, Harry Potter. I have been waiting a long time to kill you." The Dark Lord's voice sent a shiver down Draco's spine. It was distinctly snake-like.

By this time Draco wasn't the only one watching. The entire hall seemed to have their attention focused on Harry and the Dark Lord. It had gotten eerily quiet, so the voices of the two speaking seemed to echo around the hall.

Draco's hand clenched around he wand so hard he could feel it digging into his skin. When he looked down to unclench his knuckles, he noticed he was holding Harry's wand. Odd, he had almost forgotten they had switched wands. He hadn't had any problems with Harry's wand. He hoped Harry had had as much success with his wand.

The Dark Lord cackled. "You've learned, haven't you Harry? You've got a new wand, I see." Draco thought that was a bit of an odd comment. How much attention had the Dark Lord paid to Harry's wand to notice it was different?

"You know what else I've learnt, Tom?" Harry put particular emphasis on the Dark Lord's name, which caused a terrifying scowl to make itself known on the snake-like features.

"That you are going to die here, boy?"

"No, that you are mortal once again."

That statement seemed to cause the Dark Lord actual amusement, for he laughed. It was a creepy laugh. "You're as much as a fool as that old simpleton Dumbledore. Be sure and tell him hello for me."

Harry didn't answer, and chose instead to shoot a curse at the Dark Lord. From the flash of light it looked like Expelliarmus. Draco groaned. Harry was going to lose if he didn't use real spells.

Indeed, the Dark Lord countered with Crucio. Harry and the Dark Lord began to duel, moving around the circle that the spectators had formed. None of said spectators looked like they would be interfering anytime soon, even when Harry couldn't duck quick enough and he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Draco thought it was hard to watch Harry suffer Crucio the first time, but by the fifth time he was ready to do something. Harry was losing, anyone could see that. He simply wasn't a match for the Dark Lord. Draco had sacrificed too much in this war to just sit back and watch them lose, watch Harry be killed. He had to do something.

Draco took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked around the circle. None of the Order members looked willing to interfere. He was on his own. Swallowing audibly, Draco shot a spell at his former master.

The trip jinx caught him right in the foot, and everyone witnessed a sight they would never see again; the Dark Lord tripping over his own feet. The Dark Lord went down with a roar, and started a very unfortunate series of occurrences.

Harry had shot a spell at the Dark Lord that missed when he tripped. The Dark Lord fired a spell at Draco from the floor, and the two collided in midair. One jet of light shot straight back down to the Dark Lord, and the other shot upwards, right into the chandelier.

The old chandelier was goblin wrought, and very strong. However, it was also several hundred years old and couldn't take two curses fired at it in one night. This second curse finished what the first had started, and there was a loud crack. Draco was focused on the Dark Lord, hoping he wouldn't be cursed. So he didn't notice when the chandelier fell to the ground, right on top of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: In the third year of the war, Draco is discovered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Snape brings him to Grimmauld Place for safety. But months of being locked in a house with Potter take their toll, and soon both boys are in over their heads.

Pairing: Harry/Draco. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Warnings: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. Sexual content. Language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything affiliated with his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco's next memories were of terrible pain. He had no sense of time. It could have been hours or months that he had been lying there, feeling his bones mending and regrowing, his skin knitting back together, his scars fading.

Draco floated and dreamed. He had no idea of what was real and what was made up by his subconscious. He had visions of flying, streaking across the sky with Harry by his side, one hand outstretched for the snitch. When he would turn to look at Harry, his grip on his broom would slip, and he would fall, tumbling towards the ground.

He fell into the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The white peacock feathers under him cushioned his landing. The Manor was restored to pre-Dark Lord days. The sun was shining. His parents were in the garden. He could hear them talking about him, even though he was right there.

"Is he ever going to recover?" His father asked.

"Eventually," assured his mother.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll wait and see," said Narcissa.

:o:

When Draco woke up, the pain increased. He moaned, the sound rough and rasping to his ears. His eyes were so crusted over that he had trouble opening them. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Harry, standing next to his bed with an expression of heartfelt relief on his face. "Thank Merlin, you're awake. Here drink this." Harry passed him a vial of potion and propped him up on the headboard. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey, she's not going to be happy with me waking her at this hour, but…" Harry favored Draco with a smile before leaving to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

Draco drank the potion, managing not to wince at the foul taste. It was a painkiller and immediately got rid of most of the pain. Unfortunately it couldn't have been administered earlier, but he had been out cold. Pain potions had to be taken conscious, or else risk horrific side effects.

Draco looked around the room. He was back in his room at Grimmauld Place. It was dark out, and the only light came from a bedside lamp. Draco looked down at himself and saw bandages all over. He couldn't remember what happened, the last thing he remembered was tripping the Dark Lord. Draco supposed that the Dark Lord has cursed him with some obscure, painful curse.

The door opened and Madame Pomfrey bustled in. "You're finally awake, I see. Ah, good, you drank that potion. Now lie back and let me check you over."

Draco submitted to the matron's will. He had learnt, after many experiences in the Hogwart's Infirmary, that it was easier that way. She cast some basic diagnostic spells on him, making sure he had healed correctly.

"Everything looks good, Mr. Malfoy. You were out for almost two weeks, however, and we will have to see if there are any nasty side effects such as memory loss. You took quite a nasty blow to the head."

"What happened?" Draco croaked.

Madame Pomfrey tutted. "A chandelier fell on you. Almost killed you, as a matter of fact."

Well that explained why Draco felt like hippogriffs had gone on a rampage all over him.

"Now, drink this Dreamless Sleep potion. When you wake up tomorrow, you should be well enough to get out of bed. Come see me immediately."

Draco took the vial and drained the potion. He heard Madame Pomfrey bustle out the door just before sleep claimed him.

:o:

Draco's sleep was much more peaceful this time, thanks to the Dreamless Sleep potion. He awoke feeling refreshed and rested, although still in pain. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet, wincing as he went. His legs felt sore after weeks of disuse, and he had to rest after he finished dressing.

When he felt strong enough, Draco went looking for Madame Pomfrey. On his way, he passed Granger in the hall.

"Malfoy! You're awake! Thank God. We were getting worried. How are you feeling?"

"Granger," he said. "I'm well. Can you tell me where I could find Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh, of course. Third door on the left on the second floor." Draco nodded his thanks. Granger smiled at him again, then walked past him. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and worked up his nerve to call after her.

"Granger!"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Granger broke into a bright smile that made her look almost attractive. "Harry won." Draco felt a weight lifting from his chest and smiled back. Feeling much happier, he went in search of Madame Pomfrey.

*

After over half an hour of scans, diagnostics and all manner of medical tests, Madame Pomfrey pronounced Draco safe and sound. Even worse than all the tests, though, was having to suffer through a lecture about how war was dangerous, and they should have never let mere children (Draco has bristled a bit about that) fight needlessly.

Feeling very glad to escape the matron, Draco went in search of food to quiet his growling stomach. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, having caught sight of Mrs. Weasley. He stood debating leaving, but had no choice when his stomach gave a particularly loud grumble that appeared to startle Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my, you startled me, dear. Oh, M-Draco, you're up! Harry is going to be so very relieved. He was worried sick about you. Come in, come in. I'll make you some breakfast. It's the least I can do after everything you've done."

Draco was openmouthed in the face of this very unexpected welcome. With a sense of deep shock and confusion, he allowed Mrs. Weasley to lead him to the table and situate him.

"After everything I've done?" he questioned her.

"Of course, dear. Harry told us all about it. You destroyed one of the Horcruxes and then you distracted him so Harry was able to cast the killing curse. Not that I'm condoning violence, of course." She frowned. "But in some cases it is warranted. That madman killed two of my boys and took another away from me. He deserved what he got."

"What happened after Harry killed the Dark Lord?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking. "Ah, that's right. You were out cold from the chandelier. Well, it was chaos. Everyone was watching Harry and You-Know-Who, so everyone saw him die. The Death Eaters tried to flee, but they couldn't get past the wards. The only reason the Order could was that a young Death Eater, something Nott, I believe he was in your year at Hogwarts, told Moody how to get past them. Here you are, dear."

Shaking away his disbelief at being called dear, Draco filed facts away. He would get the more complete version of what happened later, from Granger, but for right now it was good to know the basis of what happened. And besides, there was food.

"As I was saying, the Death Eaters tried to flee, but they couldn't. Kingsley had gone for Auror reinforcements, and we had the Death Eaters under control in no time. A few of them fought until the death, like Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, but most went quietly once they realized there was no escape.

"Your father," said Mrs. Weasley, with a very dark look on her face, "tried to kill Harry. Hit him with a killing curse. Harry went down, and about thirty Order members shot the curse right back at him. Ron's hit him first, though." Draco detected a hint of pride in her voice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

'The amazing thing is,' Draco thought, 'she actually sounds sincere about being sorry, while condemning his father in the same breath.' Weasleys never ceased to amaze him.

"Did you say hit Harry with a killing curse? Because Harry's still alive, I saw him last night." Draco's coma had taken a toll, because he didn't manage to control the curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. The curse hit Harry, and he seemed to absorb it. He was knocked down, but he got up right away. It must be whatever protection his mother gave him is still working."

Draco had his own theory about that, but kept quiet. He listened as Mrs. Weasley nattered on, mostly tuning her out. When he was done, he was almost out the door before he remembered his manners.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled at him again. "You're welcome, dear."

:o:

Draco found Hermione in the library, reading.

"Everyone's in a celebratory mood today," he remarked. "I must have gotten three smiles from random Order Members on my way here." Hermione chuckled but didn't look up from her book.

"Where are your other two thirds?"

"Ron is visiting Seamus in St. Mungo's, and Harry is out doing a variety of public functions. He's the Boy-Who-Lived twice, you know."

"Granger, I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I know, it's simply terrible." Granger's tone signified she was joking.

"It's a gift," Draco informed her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, a letter came for you when you were unconscious. It's on the table over there." Granger pointed in a vaguely leftwise direction.

Draco walked over to the table and immediately found his letter. It was on very expensive parchment, and years of pedigree lessons with his mother made the crest recognizable as the Greengrass's.

"It's a very fancy letter," Granger said, ill disguising her curiosity.

"It's probably from old Emmanuel Greengrass about my engagement."

Granger sputtered. "Engagement? Are you serious? You're engaged? To who?"

"Asteria Greengrass, she was two years behind us at Hogwarts. It's been arranged since she was born."

"That's barbaric! You can't be forced to marry—Did you hear that?" Granger cut herself off and turned towards the door.

"What? No."

"Hmm. I thought I heard something. I must have imagined it. Anyway, you can't be forced to marry someone against your will! That's, that's insane. You should be able to marry whomever you want. You should-"

"I know, Granger. But it's an old pureblood tradition. Of course, now that both my parents are dead, I don't have to honor it, and I don't intend to. My parents are gone, and I intend to do whatever I want, not what they want."

"Oh," Granger's righteous indignation subsided. "Well, that's alright then."

Draco opened his letter and frowned at it. "Why wasn't I taken to St. Mungo's? The Greengrasses said they looked there but couldn't find me."

"You were, but the healers determined that there was nothing wrong with you, you just had to wake up on your own. So Harry insisted you be brought back here."

Draco had to suppress some Hufflepuffish urges at that news.

*

The next few days flew by. Draco received a summons for his trial. Weasley, Granger and Shacklebolt all assured Draco the trial was merely perfunctory, just to clear his name on record. Fudge resigned as Minister, and despite much of the Wizarding World clamouring for Harry Potter as the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected. Slowly the crowd of oppression and gloom that had covered the Wizarding World for the past few years lifted.

There were parties and celebrations of all sorts. Draco felt it best not to go to them until he was cleared. The newspapers had printed articles talking about his "dramatic double-cross," and how Draco "was indeed the boy Albus Dumbledore knew him to be," but there would doubtless be a few people who judged the boy by the father. And Lucius Malfoy had hurt a lot of people.

Draco did, however, attend Ron Weasley's twentieth birthday party held at the Burrow. He even managed to not make one comment on the shabbiness. That party was the first and only time he saw Harry in a week and a half.

Of course, Harry was now the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort, so his presence was expected at all the parties. The entire Wizarding World wanted to shake Harry's hand. Draco tried not to feel left out. It was perfectly understandable that Harry should be busy. What wasn't understandable, however, was the fact that Harry almost seemed to be avoiding him.

Draco also didn't quite understand the pictures on the cover of the Daily Prophet, showing Harry and Girl Weasley with their arms around each other. One cover they were even kissing.

Draco was sitting in the library, frowning at the newspaper where Harry was kissing Girl Weasley on the cover. Harry was just so bloody confusing. One day he says he loves Draco, the next he's back in Girl Weasley's arms. Add that to the fact that Harry seemed to be avoiding Draco, and you'd think that it was just a wartime romance, and it didn't mean anything to Harry.

But Harry had said he loved Draco. Sure, it wasn't to Draco's face, but it felt and sounded real. Of course, they had been drinking. But Draco wasn't the type to make up elaborate fantasies and confuse them for reality. And it had felt real.

Just then, the door to the library opened. "Oh, good. Hermione told me I could find you in here." It was Harry. Only he sounded weird and was fidgeting with the pocket of his robe. (When had Harry started wearing robes again? He had to wear them to the recent formal events, but these were everyday robes.)

Draco straightened up. He had been sitting slouched in an armchair, sometimes gazing at the newspaper and sometimes gazing at the fire.

"I just wanted to officially thank you for the part you played in the war. It was very brave of you, and undoubtedly helped us win."

Draco's ingrained manners took over and he said, "You're welcome." Inside, he was reeling. Harry was being too formal, and why in Merlin's name was he thanking Draco.

"The main reason I'm here is to say goodbye. I'm moving out today, into a flat Ginny and I bought. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, of course."

"What are you talking about? Are you getting back together with Girl Weasley?" A slight note of hysteria had crept into Draco's voice.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call my girlfriend that. And yes, we're getting back together. I broke up with her because of the war, and now that the war is over and it is safe for us to get back together, we have. To be honest, we weren't really broken up. We both knew we were waiting for each other."

Draco thought nothing could hurt more than the chandelier falling on him. He was wrong. This was much more painful. Sucking in a deep breath, Draco asked, "But what…"

Harry paused on his way out the door. "Yes?" he asked, after Draco left his question unfinished.

"So that's it then? You're just going to forget everything we had?"

Harry made an incredulous sound. "I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

Draco resisted the urge to shake Harry. "I really don't give a damn. I want to know why you're walking out on me!"

"There isn't anything to walk out on. Besides, why do you care? You're just going to go back to your fiancée and get married and have lots of blond-haired babies!" Harry looked like he was restraining himself from shouting.

"What?" Draco made a confused sound. "Astoria? I broke the engagement off. It was arranged by my parents. I want nothing to do with it."

"But, it's everything you want. The perfect pureblood wife, the heirs. Why…?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Because," he said in a quiet voice, "I'm in love with you." He stared down at the floor. Harry's feet were stock still on the carpet, halfway out the door. Draco didn't look up as the door shut and Harry approached Draco.

"You, you're in love with me?" Harry sounded incredulous.

Draco allowed himself to look up. "Yes, I am."

Suddenly he found himself with an armful of Harry. He allowed Harry to hug him and draw him into a kiss. Harry drew back slightly and whispered against his lips. "I love you too."

**End**


End file.
